Arrow and The Swan
by pinkwolf1620
Summary: The kingdoms of Starling and Arkham need each other and what better way to join them than with a royal wedding! Prince Oliver of Starling and Princess Felicity of Arkham are set to wed within two weeks of meeting. However a certain royal advisor has other plans for the Princess and she is placed under the secret protection of The Arrow. RATED M FOR RAPE/SEXUAL ABUSE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! This is kind of like a mix of Arrow with The Swan Princess (the cartoon movie from the 90s). I came up with this last night but this idea has been in my head for a while.**

**The kingdoms of Starling and Arkham need each other and what better way to join them than with a royal wedding! Prince Oliver of Starling and Princess Felicity of Arkham are set to wed within two weeks of meeting. However a certain royal advisor has other plans for the Princess and she is placed under the secret protection of The Arrow. Feelings rise, fear and curiosity go hand in hand when the two meet followed by a burning desire to save their kingdoms from a new very personal threat.**

**RATED M for adult themes (sexual harassment and violecne against women)  
**

**There are SOME character changes but I hope that won't matter too much. I am very proud of this story. THIS STORY IS ON NO WAY RELATED TO BATMAN!  
**

* * *

**STARLING 12:00AM**

The TV screen showed the King of Starling something he was now used to seeing but that didn't make it any easier on him. His son, Oliver, was meant to be the pride of Starling and was being groomed to one day be King after him and take over the kingdom but instead: Oliver was now out partying with various other young people his age, vomiting everywhere yet still with a large group of women flocking around him adoringly.  
King Robert turned off the TV with an annoyed huff "Something needs to be done!" he mused to himself as he got up and began pacing "stupid boy…he has no idea what his actions mean…meant to rule one day…out of control!" Robert turned on the TV again but quickly changed the channel to distract himself from his son.

On the screen now was a more pleasing sight: a lovely young woman with flowing blonde hair in a cute summer dress walking across the street with a warm smile on her face as she waved to the cameras. Everyone who was anyone knew who she was – Felicity the royal Princess of Arkham. She had numerous awards for her skills in computer sciences. Princess Felicity was also generous, kind and was head of many charities in her kingdom and was more than willing to give whatever her people needed of her. Felicity was _the _ideal heir, something Robert wished his own son would be if only he would settle down!

Then Robert was struck with an idea. Oliver needed to settle down if he wanted to become King one day, Felicity was well loved, beautiful and had been of marrying age for some time now. Honestly Robert had no idea why some young noble hadn't snatched her up yet!  
The King would make plans to contact the Queen of Arkham, they had been friends for years but their children had only met once when they were young. Felicity would be the ideal woman to rein in his son! Together with an arranged marriage they would join their kingdoms and Oliver would start being the king Robert knew he could be.

Robert sighed contentedly at his genius and hoped his son would be home soon so he could tell Oliver the news! The sound of shoes clicking on the floor made him look up and he smiled at his wife "You look pleased about something" she eyed him with a smile

"Our son is to be married!" the king bellowed happily

"To whom?" Moira looked hesitantly at the TV screen where she now saw Oliver with his arm sloppily around the waist of a large chested redhead "…she looks…like a fine young woman?"

"Oh no, not her" Robert changed the channel again to show Moira Felicity "Princess Felicity of Arkham! Isn't she perfect for our boy? All her charity work, her love from her people and her smarts too!"

Moira looked at the young Princess with relief. She had heard about Felicity and agreed that she was an ideal match for Oliver and smiled at Robert "Princess Felicity is smart, beautiful, well love by her people and if our kingdoms were joined it would be beneficial for both our peoples" Robert could only nod in agreement with his wife. With Arkhams advanced technology and Starlings money combined together Felicity and Oliver could help not only their respective kingdoms but the whole world!

Now all there was to do was tell Oliver and arrange a meeting with the Queen of Arkham and discuss it further. Moira couldn't help but be puzzled though, Felicity had had many suitors these past two years and yet all of them had found a reason not to marry her shortly after meeting her.

Surely that wouldn't be a problem for Oliver, he could win over any woman over with little more than a smile.

* * *

**ARKHAM 12:00AM (same night)**

Five burly men stood outside the door with both guns and knives in case things got ugly, with a silent command from their superior they crept inside and roughly pulled the young man from his bed and set to beating him. The young man appeared lean and weak but he put up as much of a fight as he could, even landing a few well aimed punches before he became overwhelmed and was forced to the ground and held there.

Another man entered the room and with a click of his fingers the young man was pulled to his feet "I think it is time we had a little talk Your Grace"

"What is the meaning of this?!" the young Duke was bleeding, confused and in pain "who are you! I demand to know!" another click of the man's fingers and the bedroom was bathed in warm light and the young Duke, known to many as Barry (Allen), came face to face with the royal advisor to the Queen and Princess of Arkham: nobleman Slade Wilson.

Slade took hold of the Duke's chin and spoke dangerously "You are going to leave the kingdom, give the Princess any excuse you want but when you do, you are to leave immediately and never see her ever again"

"What? Why! Things were going well, I was going to propose tomorr–"

"The princess is promised to another, although she doesn't know it yet, and you are getting in the way! There are plans that are to be set I motion for Arkham and I cannot have you messing them up!"

The Duke knew immediately that Slade was talking about himself. He had heard rumours among the commoners of Arkham that the royal advisor wanted the Princess for himself and had sent every suitor violently away. The Duke had hoped that they were wrong as he introduced himself to Princess Felicity earlier that day; but they weren't.

"I'll tell the Princess AND the Queen the truth! You can't do this! The minute they find out you'll be punished!" Barry hoped that his threat sounded convincing

"You won't do that" Slade nearly laughed as the Duke struggled against his captors "You will return to your homeland and forgot about Princess Felicity. You will not speak to her of this visit and if you do I will have you killed in front of your own court. I have many snipers in my employ and they are getting a little antsy what with not having killed anyone in a while" Slade sneered as knew that the Duke was smart, he would do as he was told.

* * *

Princess Felicity sat on the comfy window seat in her chambers the next morning, a steaming mug of coffee and a tray of fruit and warm oatmeal were laid out on a tray for her but she paid them no mind. Her eyes were glued to her tablet where she was avidly reading about a man in a green hood who was saving the people of Starling, stopping robberies when the police were too slow and tracking down various criminals that occasionally escaped from Iron Heights.  
Felicity had read everything there was to know about the Starling vigilante known as The Arrow and had spent many a night dreaming of what it would be like to have a life like his that was full of excitement and danger.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts "come in" Felicity stood up to greet her visitor and smiled when Barry opened the door and stepped inside "Your Grace" she gave a slight curtsy

"Your Royal Highness" Barry bowed politely and gave her a weak smile "may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, is something wrong?" Felicity feared the worst

"I…I'm afraid…our engagement must be called off. I am needed back home, something very important has come up and it would be unwise to take a wife at this time" he hated that hurt look she was giving him and knew that there was nothing he could do

"Oh…well I…I understand. You have responsibilities, yes I understand perfectly" Felicity hid her face as much as she could behind her coffee mug as she took a long gulp hoping the scalding liquid would give her some excuse as to her eyes filling with tears "sorry, it's too hot" she tried to laugh as she set the mug back down.

"I am so sorry Ma'am" Barry bowed again awkwardly "I hope that this doesn't change our friendship in the future" he didn't even look at Felicity, he couldn't after what he just did and left her alone in her room.  
Felicity sank back down in her seat and let the tears fall _not another one! _She cried softly _what is wrong with me? _

Another knock at the door made her snap her head up "Yes?" she asked hopefully thinking it was Barry but looked away when Mr Wilson entered

"Your Royal Highness, I am so sorry" Slade came forward quickly and got on one knee in front of the Princess "I only just heard about the Duke" he opened his arms and was pleased when the Princess fell into them all too willingly

"The Duke doesn't want me" Felicity cried "before that Prince Cooper and before him it was Prince Ray! They all turned me down!" she pulled away from Slade and looked at him through tear filled eyes "is there something wrong with me?"

"No, Your Highness. You are perfect. These men just don't know what a great woman you are" Slade offered kindly and heard the door open again and saw the Queen rush in and moved away so she could console her daughter

"Mother!" Felicity cried on her mother's shoulder "why does no man want me? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No darling, they're just stupid boys who can't handle a real woman like you. You are strong and Mr Right is just around the corner" Queen Donna looked at her advisor expectantly "right Mr Wilson?"

Slade nodded "Yes, Your Highness, you don't know how right you are" he stayed until the Princess stopped crying and was merely hiccupping as the shock finally died down, the Queen left briefly when a call came through for her "I'll look after the Princess Ma'am" he nodded

"Thank you Mr Wilson" the Queen smiled and rushed to take the call "a call all the way from Starling!" she said as she closed the door

Slade watched as Princess Felicity took a bite of fruit but set it down again, he came forward and placed his hands on her shoulder and bent down "I am exceedingly sorry Princess" he soothed and couldn't help but smell her hair, it was like roses and strawberries.

* * *

Prince Oliver knew it was well after midnight when he crashed through his front door with his advisor Diggle behind him ready to catch him at a moment's notice "Sir, maybe you shouldn't make so much noise?"

"It's alright Mr Diggle we're already awake" King Robert and Queen Moira greeted their son on the stairs "we have news for you son but I think it can wait until morning?" Moira looked expectantly at her husband

"No, the sooner he knows the sooner he can get his act together!" Robert put forward angrily "Son, you are to marry Princess Felicity of Arkham as soon as a date is reached"

Oliver had the look about him that he had been drinking far more than he actually had and pretended not to understand and slurred his words "Al'righ te hen! Princess Felishaty!" he fist pumped the air and proceeded to climb the stairs to his room with Diggle in tow.

Now that Oliver was in his room he dropped the drunk act and took a deep breathe "did you hear the King and Queen Oliver?"

"Apparently I am to marry Princess Felicity of Arkham" Oliver shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "I only met her once when we were kids. All I remember about her is that she was such a damn know it all and was glued to her computers as much as possible"

Diggle pulled up a recent picture of the Princess and showed it to Oliver "I guess she…out grew her pig tails huh?" Diggle asked as Oliver stared at the picture

"Fine. I'll deal with it tomorrow" he refused to acknowledge the slight flutter in his stomach "what else did you find on our Target Adam Hunt?"

"Yeah, willing to do anything to get his hands on money and power. The Police have given up searching for him – scared most likely – they keep ending up dead"

"Lucky for me I let go of fear a long time ago" Oliver went to his trunk at the bottom of his wardrobe, pulled out a bow and a green hood "time to get this guy" he and Diggle snuck out of the palace and proceeded into the city to catch Adam Hunt.

**Read and review! Feedback is more than welcome!**


	2. Royals Meeting and Plans Revealed

**(ARKHAM 3 DAYS LATER)**

It was three days since the Duke had left, the Princess still didn't understand why the Duke rejected her. Slade smiled to himself as he went over the plans for yet another charity ball – when the Princess was upset she _really _threw herself into her work – taking a sip of his wine he stared at the blue prints of a particular area of the kingdom. The Gas main.  
The Princess loved taking care of her people, she had the kingdoms main gas pipe line running close to the palace (but not to close) so that she and the main operators could keep an eye on it. Nothing had gone wrong with it – yet.

The ball would be a beautiful night filled with dancing, drinking, good food and if everything went to plan the lovely display of burning houses and screaming subjects as the Gas main frame exploded from built up pressure. Slade knew nothing like that would happen, there would be a warning sounded first to panic the people and then Slade would come in and, just when everything seemed lost, would release the pressure and save the kingdom at the last second.

The Queen and Princess would be so grateful to him that they would forget all about the Princess marrying that drunken oaf Prince Oliver and together Slade and Felicity could use Arkhams technology to create a new world!

The only problem that Slade could see was that the Princess had invited entire royal family of Starling to the event. Oliver and Felicity would meet and plans for the wedding would probably start being planned that very night! He needed more time! Slade would have to distract the Prince long enough to get rid of him but how? Then Slade thought of it! Women! Prince Oliver had a weakness for women.  
The advisor smiled to himself again and made a call to the perfect woman for the job. She was smart, slender and beautiful with brown hair by the name of Isobel.

* * *

"We're invited to Princess Felicity's charity ball tomorrow night!" Prince Oliver tried to look at the invitation that his mother was waving in front of his face "and no excuses this time Oliver! You _will _go and you _will _meet your bride-to-be"

"It's not that I don't want to meet her mother it's that…" The prince tried to think of an excuse, he and Diggle still hadn't caught Adam Hunt yet and if he left now he might never get another chance "…I have plans tomorrow night and –"

"_Reschedule them_" Moira stared her son down making the point that her word was final

Oliver didn't mind meeting Princess Felicity again after all these years, her picture still gave him butterflies but meeting her again had come at the worst possible time. Seeing as he couldn't fight his mother on this one he agreed he would go, signalled Diggle to follow him and went outside into the sunlight. A short car ride later they were in their secret lair below Starlings most popular club "This really couldn't have come at a worse time!" Oliver strolled passed the fighting dummy and punched it

"Just one night Oliver. You can give the criminals a break while you spend the night with your intended, right?" Diggle asked with the slightest grin on his face "you will be the envy of every royal in the world with her on your arm" their computer screens were loaded with images and information on the Princess "it shouldn't be that bad. Although, it says here that every suitor she has ever had has found some reason or another to break it off with her in the past" Diggle made the Prince look at the photos "what do you think of her? There's got to be something wrong with her?"

"Dig…I'm not denying her beauty and her charity work with her people have earned her love and appreciation that I couldn't get simply by being 'Prince Oliver' she did it all on her own" this marriage would simply be one of convenience since their kingdoms both needed each other by who's to say that over time it wouldn't become something more? Oliver hid his smile by punching the dummy a few more times "together we could do some real good in our kingdoms but while there is still crime in my kingdom I can't be anything more than The Arrow" Oliver hated the truth of it but maybe someone to come home to after a long night of patrol wouldn't be such a bad thing? Sure he would have to lie to her every day and she didn't deserve that.

"On the chat forums there's talk of why she doesn't marry any of her suitors" Diggle got his attention again and pulled Oliver over to look "it's just talk among the commoners now, hasn't yet reached the Princess, but it says here that her advisor is to blame" a picture of Slade with the Princess was pulled up and Oliver immediately felt something tighten inside of him – the Prince didn't like the look of how close he was to Felicity, the way he was leering at her and his hand hovering just over her waist.

"I can't do anything about Adam Hunt now" the Prince had a plan forming in his head "we'll go to Arkham early, speak to some of the people and find out all we know about the royal advisor. Something about him just doesn't sit right with me"

* * *

The next night, the ball started off without a hitch. The royal gardens were lit up with tiny lights, smart looking waiters were offering various glasses of wine and champagne along with all kinds of food. Princess Felicity was raising money tonight for the poor in her kingdom again and had degreed that all the food not eaten tonight would go to the homeless. Everyone cheered for their Princess.

Queen Donna was more than proud of her daughter and hugged her tight saying that she would make a great queen someday "with the right husband" Slade chimed in with a warm smile and gracefully kissed the Princess's hand "I do believe the royals from Starling are here" he looked to the stairs and saw with an internal frown that Prince Oliver and the King and Queen were in fact here.

The Prince and Princess locked eyes for the first time in years.

Felicity suddenly had the desire to fix her hair even though she knew it was perfectly styled in golden waves down her back. Maybe her dress wasn't right? The Princess quickly looked down at herself as Prince Oliver got closer and closer to her, the dress she was wearing was picked by both herself and her mother. It was a stunning dark blue floor length gown, a sash around her middle pulled it in to show off her curves and from there down tiny silver stones set into a light flowing mesh caught the light and gave off the illusion that she was like a beautiful shining star.

Prince Oliver smile a rare genuine smile at the Princess, bowed and kissed her hand "Your Royal Highness" he stared into her eyes again "thank you for inviting me and my family"

Princess Felicity smiled and curtsied "You are most welcome Your Highness" she now looked at the King and Queen and curtsied to them "I am honoured that you came Your Majesties"

Slade was watching the polite exchange with mild annoyance and an itching to get his plan underway, to get the ball rolling he bowed to the Prince and said smartly "Yes, so happy that you were able to pull yourself off the most recent woman to come and meet our Princess"

"Mr Wilson!" Princess Felicity glared at her advisor "apologise to the Prince right this minute!" Felicity looked apologetically at Oliver "my advisor just…umm…had a little too much food this evening and his stomach-ache is getting the better of him" again she turned to Slade and nodded toward the palace doors "maybe you should go and lie down, Mr Wilson"

"I am most sorry if what I have said offended you, Your Highness" he bowed to the Prince and left them for the palace doors, thankful that he could go and get ready, he found Isobel near the door and nodded for her to watch the Prince and strike at the best possible moment.

* * *

Apart from the Princess's advisor being a dick, the rest of the night seemed to be going without a hitch with the Prince and Princess never leaving each other's side. Prince Oliver noted that every so often a waiter would whisper something in the Princess's ear, she would then smile and thank them as they went away "You like keeping up with the happenings in your kingdom Princess" Oliver noted as he sipped his champagne

"I always try to keep on top of things, if I'm to be Queen one day I need to know all I can of my subject and they need to know that I care about them" Felicity smiled brightly "but tell me about yourself, what's happening in your kingdom?"

"Sadly enough crime is still high but the police are working around the clock"

"Along with The Arrow" Felicity said pointedly

"You know of him?" Oliver felt his insides go slightly cold at the mention of his alter ego and knew he had to tread lightly here "yes, yes he has been good to my kingdom"

"Just good? He has helped a lot more than the police, if you don't mind me saying" Felicity couldn't help but smile as she talked about the vigilante "stopping all those criminals and when the police had given up? Iron Heights is nearly full thanks to him"

"If I didn't know better darling I would say that Prince Oliver here night have some competition" Queen Donna said in passing as she saw her daughter was yet again talking of the silly green hooded figure "be careful to hold tight of my daughter" she smiled at Oliver

"Nothing would please me more" Oliver noted Felicity's fierce blushing

"Don't let the women of Starling hear you say that, you're quite popular among them aren't you?" Felicity hoped that her joke would come off well but knew as soon as she said it that it was crossing a line and quickly tried to make amends "I mean…every royal is popular among subjects…you're so…and I…"

"It's alright Princess, I know I have made…mistakes in the past that I am not proud of but I plan to straighten up and fly right to make this work" Oliver said sincerely

"I'm sorry to interrupt Your Highness but I need to speak with you" a waiter bowed to the Prince as he led the Princess away and explained what was going on "there has been an abnormality with the gas main frame in the Arkham network, we're trying to fix it but…"

"Get me to a computer now" Felicity ordered and was taken to main security room in the palace "tell me what's going on now please" she hacked into everything to see that everything was going smoothly but noticed that the numbers in the gas main frame were not right "…but…the gas main frame was right just a second ago!"

"We're trying to set it right Princess" a guard next to her sat at his computer typing furiously "should we issue a warning for the people to evacuate?"

Felicity was looking from screen to screen knowing that if this wasn't set right in the next few minutes the gas main frame could explode and blow up three square blocks.

* * *

"You're not lonely are you Your Highness?" Oliver looked up from his glass and into the eyes of a sultry looking young woman "let me keep you company" she smiled "I am Isobel"

"It's nice to meet you Isobel but the Princess is due back any minute now so…" Oliver didn't like the look of this woman, she gave him the same chills as Slade did with the Princess

"While you wait allow me to give you a tour!" Isobel took his arm and guided him towards the palace and began talking nonstop facts about when it was built and by whom and how long it took to build. Any other night and Oliver would know how this would end – with Isobel's legs wrapped around him screaming his name – but he needed to find Princess Felicity; something wasn't right here and he tried to get the attention of Diggle.

* * *

"Princess, the pressure isn't going down and we're doing everything we can"

"Sound a warning and get as many people evacuated as you can but try to keep the party calm, I don't want a panic" Felicity typed faster and faster trying to stop the pressure from building. Security cameras showed her that the party was still going on but one screen showed a woman in a red dress with her arm linked around a tall man seductively "someone tell them that the tours are called off! Warn them now" she had no idea who it was with that woman but she didn't want them hurt.

* * *

Isobel knew where the blind spot on the cameras where and pushed Oliver against the wall and out of sight "I have heard a lot about you Prince Oliver" she grinded herself against him "are the tabloids telling the truth on what they say?" she pulled him into a hot kiss and felt Oliver stiffen against her clearly in shock

"Should…shouldn't we…get back to the party?" Oliver needed to think straight, something was wrong but with Isobel expertly kissing and nibbling at his pulse point was clouding his mind

"We can have a party of our own" she pulled the zipper down on her dress and pushed her full breasts against him.

* * *

"I can't see them now!" Felicity tried to move the cameras but she lost sight of the pair "I need to go get them and tell them to go to a safe area. Keep trying to release the pressure!" Felicity got up from her seat and ran out to find the couple, signalling to her mother to keep everyone calm outside.

Moaning behind a pillar told felicity she had found them and she angrily walked closer "Excuse me but do you not hear the warning alarm? All tours are called off now would you please –" Felicity felt her face drain of all colour as she saw the woman in red with her breasts out, legs around her man moaning his name. Oliver.  
Felicity covered her mouth as he gasped but Oliver heard it and looked at her with broken eyes, pushing Isobel off of him he tried to explain but Felicity slapped him across the face proclaiming the engagement was off. Another suitor another heartbreak.

"Get back to the party" Felicity couldn't fight the tears as she turned away slapping Oliver's hand away as he tried to console her "don't touch me! There are more important things to worry about, there could be an explosion in a matter of minutes and I need to stop it!"

A loud rumbling drowned out her words and the whole palace shook, Oliver sprang into action and covered Felicity with his body as parts of the palace rained down on them. The lights went out momentarily, giving Oliver the time he needed to find Diggle and go into Arrow mode. Felicity watched Oliver run outside and was oddly happy that he was going to be safe but right now she had to see what she could do about getting to the gas main frame.  
No one was around to drive her so the Princess kicked off her shoes and got into the nearest car in the large underground garage and put her foot down on the accelerator. It was only one block to get the main frame but every second counted.

* * *

The Arrow sailed through the air and arrived at the building in minutes. Pulling his arrow with the rope connected to it out of the concreate he jumped down on the ground and went inside. Diggle and downloaded the blue prints and was guiding him to the main room from outside.  
A voice hit The Arrow's ears and he readied another arrow, turned the door knob and shouted "Freeze!" the man inside turned sharply making the hooded vigilante nearly drop his weapon

"The Arrow in my kingdom?" Slade Wilson asked faking innocence

"You're responsible for this! Tell me why!" The Arrow ordered

"Since we have a few minutes I think I can tell you why, you see the Princess is to be –"

"M-M-Mr Wilson?" both men turned at the sound of the soft voice and Oliver felt his heart drop when he saw Princess Felicity standing there looking dirty, confused and scared "what are you doing here?"

"Saving the kingdom obviously" Slade smiled at the girl "all for you my darling"

"You were the one that started this!" The Arrow roared now standing partly in front of the Princess

"You did this Mr Wilson? Why?" Felicity asked "I trusted you with my life!"

"You'll give me more than that Princess, after this you'll be mine!" The Arrow took a step and now stood full in front of the Princess as Slade laughed, The Arrow wanted nothing more than to skewer him for that comment

"Release the pressure NOW!"

"Please Mr Wilson!" The Princess cried but only squealed when Slade stepped away while looking at the numbers on the frame "Please or we're all dead!"

"This wasn't meant to go like this! It was meant to be easy! I would save the kingdom and you would be mine Princess" Slade stepped further away seeing that it was no use, it had been too long and the pressure was beyond relieving "you are the downfall of your own kingdom!" he snarled at the Princess before running away as The Arrow sent his arrow flying in his direction. Not knowing if he hit his target or not.

Felicity stepped around The Arrow and tried to release the pressure "come on and help me!" she begged

The Arrow spoke softly into his ear piece and grabbed the Princess "It's no use, we have to leave now!" he pushed her towards the exit, wrapping an arm around her as he shot a cable arrow into the sky "hold on to me tight" with one last cry the Princess held on as they were lifted into the air.

The explosion was like nothing she had ever seen or felt. The heat felt like it was cooking her skin, the blaze burning into her eyes and forcing her to shut them, The Arrow let loose another cable arrow and they were lifted into the air again narrowly avoiding the collapse of another building.  
They fell on top of a large sky scraper finally away from the worst of the destruction; The Arrow made sure to land with the Princess on top of him to shield her from most of the pain but knew that she was hurt when she didn't get off of him right away.

"Slade…Slade was my advisor…my friend! He did this!" Felicity got up slowly and stared at her burning kingdom, it was only a small part of it but still her heart broke. The Arrow stood up and wrapped his arms around her blocking the fire from view and stroking her hair as she cried willingly in his arm "he did this…he did this"

"It'll be alright" The Arrow soothed her "you're safe, that's all that matters" he couldn't stop himself from saying the last part aloud and when he finally set it free he felt lighter than air "…to me" he didn't know if he was imagining it or not but it felt as if the Princess was holding him tighter; he didn't mind at all.

**A/N: WOW, WOW AND WOW! This chapter had me at the edge of my seat! I didn't know if I should have split it into two parts so I wrote it all out in one great big chapter for you all. I love this chapter! Please keep in mind that not the whole kingdom was destroyed just a small part of it.**

**The engagement was called off but now that her kingdom needs Starling more than ever will Felicity forgive Oliver and marry him or will she find some other way to save her kingdom with The Arrow helping her? STAY TUNED!**


	3. I'll Marry You

The Arrow needed to get the Princess away from here, he needed to get her to paramedics or at least back to the Queen but she was shaking so much in his arms he couldn't find it in his heart to ask her to walk so without so much as a word, The Arrow hoisted her up into his arms.  
Felicity weakly cradled her head in his chest as her body shook uncontrollably _Slade was my friend _she went through it over and over in her head _why would he do this? Because of me? _It took her a few seconds to register that The Arrow was talking to her

"I'm taking you to a hospital" he said gently

"No!" she gripped his jacket with terrified fingers that dug into his skin "please take me home!" she begged

"But, Your Highness you need medical attention"

"Please…" Felicity tried to look in to his eyes but her vision was once again blurry with tears and a blackness was threatening to take over "…I want…home" she went limp as the blackness took hold and made her mind go blank with exhaustion and shock

The Arrow looked down at the unconscious woman in his arms, the Princess of Arkham, only looking at her now it was nearly impossible to tell that she was royalty – hair messed up, glasses broken, bruises and cuts from the explosion and a slight burn on her arm – this woman had risked her life to save her people. The Arrow was in awe of her and found himself wanting to protect her even more now.

With a quick call to Diggle, The Arrow made his way back to the palace, placed her on the ground gently and waited for Diggle to take her so he could change "I'll meet you inside" The Arrow took one last look at Felicity and fled the scene.

* * *

Queen Donna was near hysterics when she spotted her daughter in the arms of John Diggle and ran over to them along with a number of paramedics and reporters all wanting to get a good shot of the Princess. Donna shooed them away while the paramedics set to work checking her over and noting all of her wounds.  
They were joined by Prince Oliver a short time later looking dirty and worried for the Princess "Princess? Felicity, is she alright?" he asked and placed a hand on her cheek

"We need to get her to a hospital right now" a paramedic sent for a stretcher and helped load the Princess in to the ambulance

"Stay man, we need to talk" John placed a hand on Oliver chest when they were taking Felicity away "tell me what happened"

"Slade was there, he planned the whole thing to get to Felicity" Oliver explained as he and Dig walked slowly away from the scene "I fired an arrow at him but I can't be sure that I got him, we need to go back there" Oliver could see the press had sighted him and were rushing over to question him "not now though, we'll talk to my parents about the marriage, see the Princess and then investigate Slade further"  
John nodded at the plan and did his best to shield the Prince as the cameras started rolling and flashing.

* * *

"Is everyone alright! How bad is the damage!" Felicity sprang up so fast and spoke so loudly that she scared the nurse half to death

"Your Highness! You're awake" the nurse smiled and looked over her medical chart and checked her wounds "are you feeling dizzy at all? Any numbness anywhere?"

"No I'm fine, thank you" Felicity asked to see her mother as soon as possible, the nurse nodded and left briefly to get the Queen and was followed in by her minutes later "Mother! Tell me everyone is alright" she hugged her as bed she could from her bed

"Darling, I think it's best if you worry about it later and rest" Donna soothed her daughter "we have much to talk about and I want to wait until you're better"

"No I want to talk about it now"

Donna looked at her daughter and knew that there was no way she would let it go, the Queen took her daughters hand gently and told her of the damage that the explosion caused, how much it would cost and all the injured and sadly killed. Felicity listened quietly, already making lists and sorting things out in her head and she found that fixing the damage to her kingdom was more than any other catastrophe to fall on Arkham. They just didn't have the money and knowing that sent a chill down her spine.

Donna continued to talk but Felicity wasn't listening right now, she came up with the only solution to their problems and it gave her an odd taste in her mouth "…I'll…I'll marry Prince Oliver" she sighed as she held her mother hand "It's really the best thing for us right now, we need Starling and this alliance will help our kingdom"

"I've already spoken to King Robert and all the details are set" Donna nodded and tried to smile "Sweetie, I know how the Prince looks in the tabloids but you never know, he might turn out to be a fine husband"

Felicity knew right away that her mother didn't know that she had caught Oliver with another woman _maybe she doesn't have to know. A scandal like this is the last thing we'll all want _she smiled as Donna started going on and on about plans for Felicity's departure for Starling and plans for the wedding "Things were a lot easier when Mr Wilson was here" she sighed

"Has anyone seen him?" Felicity asked quietly trying her best to keep her expression as one of concern "I haven't heard from him since the explosion" _and probably never will _

"I'm not sure where he is darling but I have every available man out looking for him, we'll find him and bring him home"

Felicity thought back to the night before, finding Slade and his plans to destroy her kingdom just so he could rebuild it into something he wanted – and be with her in the process. Felicity wanted to be queen one day but not if Slade was to be her king.  
Instead Oliver was to be her king. Handsome Oliver. Cheating Oliver. How was she meant to make this work when she didn't know if she could forgive him? How could she marry a man who had another woman's legs wrapped around him when they both knew they were to be married in the near future? Felicity hated him and yet when she remembered his eyes when she caught him she felt something inside her stir, the tiniest flutter of emotion.

Felicity pushed it down and pulled her head up high, she would marry Oliver for the sack of her kingdom and that was that. Nothing more.

Movement in the doorway caught Donna's attention and she happily welcomed King Robert and Queen Moira into the hospital room and told them that Felicity had accepted and would marry Oliver. Moira explained that Felicity would journey to Starling in a few days once she was fully recovered and they would start planning the wedding the day after she arrived.

Felicity noticed Oliver standing back in the doorway and he coughed to get everyone's attention, Moira and Donna took the hint and got up to leave them alone for a few minutes. Oliver went to Felicity's bedside and sat down in a chair. They were quiet, not knowing what to say and both remembering last night's events. It was Oliver who spoke first:

"Are you alright, Princess?" Oliver acted concerned

"A few bumps and bruises but I'm alright I guess" Felicity nodded and looked down at her hands

"What were you doing?"

"Helping my people Oliver! I had to do something! And I wasn't the only one who thought the same thing" Felicity said defensively

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked with a confused look on his face and moved his chair closer to the bed

There it was, that feeling she didn't want to feel. Felicity ignored it and pressed on "The Arrow was there and he saved me and now…now my kingdom is burning and I need help" she felt her eyes fill with tears

"Then let me help you" Oliver held her hand gently "I know that…last night I wasn't at my best –" Felicity made a sarcastic 'tsh' sound " –but I will do whatever you need me to do to help you get your kingdom back on track. Please, let me prove myself to you" he looked so sincere as he held her hand tighter

"I know that…doing this…we won't be the perfect husband and wife but…maybe friends?" Felicity shrugged

"I think we can do that" Oliver smiled warmly at the princess, his soon-to-be-wife.

**A/N: I know that this wasn't very exciting but it is a little step forward for them. They will be together in Starling and I see things on the horizon – some bad and some good for the couple and for a certain Arrow…**


	4. Welcome to Starling

Princess Felicity was walking from one side of her room to the other, tablet checking her flight path and then the path her driver would take from the airport to Starling palace in one hand and clothes she wanted to pack in the other. If it was one thing the Princess was good at it was multitasking. Queen Donna was helping organize things for the kingdom too, with Felicity adding bits of information that she forgot, for while Felicity was away planning her wedding and then getting married the Queen would run the kingdom.

Felicity put her tablet down and began packing again – jeans, t-shirts, jumpers and sneakers for more casual 'behind the scenes away from the cameras' days and in another suitcase she packed more formal outfits for when the cameras were taking pictures of her and her fiancé soon-to-be-husband.

Queen Donna was also trying to find Slade, she had every guard, every policeman in Arkham looking for him but so far they had found nothing, Felicity knew that her mother didn't know that Slade wasn't at the ball for very long; he was busy trying to destroy/save her kingdom. A shiver went down her spine as she dropped another dress into her suitcase _Slade wants me…to marry him? But why? He can't possibly love me _Felicity shook her head as the last pair of shoes was packed and her cases were finally shut.

"Oh! I almost forgot I'll need these!" The Princess pulled yet another case, this one was metal and large when she opened it Donna rolled her eyes at the sight of two laptops, two more tablets, chargers and other various cables, along with backup hard drives and USB's "Now mother, are you sure you can handle things while I'm gone?" Felicity asked as she checked everything over one last time

"Everything will be fine sweetheart, with your lists to help me I have everything under control" The Queen kissed her daughter on the forehead "now go get me a son-in-law and some grandchildren!"

Felicity blushed at the thought and rolled her eyes at her mother "I'll do my best" some men arrived to help the Princess with her belongings down to the car and the Princess gave her mother one last hug before facing the cameras outside all waiting to get a winning shot of the Princess before she met her husband in Starling. 

* * *

A soft hand stroking his face. A smooth voice gently calling him back from the brink. A shuddering first breath escaped his lips as he finally opened his eyes, they landed on a beautiful woman sitting by his bed and he smiled at her fondly "My Isabel" his voice was harsh and raspy and she soothed him again with a hand to his face "…where…?"

"Try not to talk" Isabel in a kind voice she only used with him "you're not properly healed"

"He ruined my plans" Slade managed to choke out

"Who did?" Isabel asked curious as to why the plan didn't go well since he had every aspect of it down

"The Arrow. He was there along with the Princess!"

"The Princess saw you!? Do you know what this could do to our operation?" Isabel glared at Slade "this will ruin everything!"

"You don't think I know that! She saw me and then…The Arrow hit me with an arrow…took the Princess away and now…now everything is ruined" Slade tried to sit up as Isabel helped him put his feet over the side of the bed "now she is to marry that prick Prince Oliver! I thought you had taken care of him!" Slade gave Isabel a disappointed look "why is there still be to a wedding? Why did the Princess still agree to marry him after catching him with you!"

"Arkham needs Starling and its resources to rebuild" Isabel made a face "it's simply a marriage of convenience, there is no love between the Prince or Princess"

"She can't marry him…she will marry me…I have to stop her! To make her come home!" Slade reached for his phone and dialled a number "I may not be able to move but I can still make calls to Starling"

"What're you going to do?" Isabel asked

"Be quiet and get me a computer right now! If her flight has already left there is one last thing I can do to try and persuade her to come back!"

Isabel raced through the safe house, grabbed her laptop and started it up while giving it to Slade and sat and watched him.  
Slade set to work calling various numbers of people who were loyal to him in Starling – Isabel knew that he was powerful and had loyal followers all over the world – and then using the laptop he found the princess's flight pattern, that couldn't be changed, but her car's GPS route could be. He hacked into it with little effort and programmed it to take her through the Glades in Starling and made sure his men were positioned and ready to strike.

"This should scare her enough to call off the engagement, Starling is so riddled with crime she will be so terrified that she'll beg to come back home"

Slade had obviously underestimated the Princess's courage.

* * *

Oliver and Diggle had been sparring for the last hour in their lair when a beeping sound stopped them and made them come over to look at the screen.  
The Princess had landed in Starling "Your bride is nearly here, man" Diggle smirked "you nervous?"

"I said I would help her rebuild her kingdom with anything Starling can offer" Oliver reasoned but smiled when he saw the beautiful blonde as she waved to the people and even posed with some to take photos on individual cameras and phones "My people already love her"

"You have to sell it too man, can you do that?" Diggle asked knowing the Oliver knew what he meant

"I can pretend Dig, don't worry about me. A kiss here, handing holding there, smile and wave. It'll be easy" Oliver said absentmindedly "we said that we could be friends and I believe that we can make this work"

Another beeping sound interrupted their talk and a traffic camera popped up showing the Princess's car driving off; in the opposite direction it was meant to take to the palace.

"Maybe there is a lot of traffic and they need to take a different route?" Diggle asked and saw Oliver slink away to grab his bow and green leathers

"Through the Glades?" Oliver asked in a slightly annoyed tone "No. I'll go and keep an eye out if there is any trouble, royalty and The Glades don't mix"

"I'll be on the coms" Diggle sat down and put in his ear piece as Oliver suited up and raced to The Glades ready to save his Princess if she needed him.

* * *

The Princess looked up from her tablet and around the car, outside she could see people on the street trying to heat themselves with barrels on fire and saw several fights in the last few blocks "Umm driver?" she asked

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Why are we going this way? Wasn't there a more…suitable route?" Felicity checked the route and saw that the original route had been swiped and this new route was longer and took them away from the palace, through the Glades and finally back to the palace "Okay, if we take a right here we should be back on the original route" she said confidently

"Your Highness, I have been instructed to stay on the route in the GPS so that is what I'm going to do" he said rather rudely

Felicity saw a car up ahead they were diving rather quickly and there were people hanging out of it, upon closer inspection Felicity saw they were driving straight for them – with guns!

"STOP! You have to stop and turn around!" Felicity urged the driver but it was too late, a shot was fired through the windshield and landed right in her drivers' chest. The Princess screamed as the car swerved and finally crashed into a telephone pole, Felicity covered her face as the car came to a crushing halt and she lost sight of the driver amongst the broken glass and metal.  
The attackers car pulled up next to them and four men got out and headed straight for her.

Her window was shattered and the princess was dragged out into the open "well, well, well Her Highness has graced our kingdom with her presence!" said one as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head up to look at him

"Get away from me!" Felicity threw a punch and heard a crack in his nose, she tried to run but the other three men surrounded her "don't touch me or The Prince will hear about this!"

"Aww love" Felicity was grabbed and turned to come face to face with one of the men with thinning hair "but we need you to help us"

"Yeah honey, see we all got a sickness" another man came forward and cupped her buttocks "bad case of the blues"

"Don't touch me!" Felicity screamed and struggled "help! Someone help me please!"

A hooded figure was perched in the shadows watching it all unfold, a burning filled him as he watched them touching the Princess and laughing when she screamed. When the tearing sound of material reached his ears and notched an arrow and let it fly, hitting the nearest man, he stood up and came out of the shadows and roared "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The men looked around and saw The Arrow coming towards them and let go of the princess as they fought to defend themselves trying to get the upper hand.  
Felicity used this distraction to run behind the car out of sight and prayed the men wouldn't find her and that The Arrow would win. A few more punches, well aimed kicks and arrows flying told her The Arrow was successful yet she still didn't come out of her hiding place.

The Arrow walked to the car and found the Princess "are you alright, Your Highness?"

Felicity could only nod as she took his hand and stood up "You saved me again I…I don't know why my driver decided that this was a better path than the original one but…"

The Arrow was subtly studying the princess, looking for any sign that she was in pain but she seemed to be fine "Welcome to Starling, Your Highness" he nodded his head "I believe your car's GPS was tampered with before you got here, I can have someone else drive you but we had better get out of here soon, reporters will be flocking all around her soon"

True to his word, three vans from three separate stations were in view down the street "Please, get me out of here" she clung to him as he shot a cable arrow to a nearby roof top and pulled them up and out of sight "it's a lot more fun when reporters are the only danger" she giggled as they landed softly on the roof  
The Arrow made a call and another dark car found them some time later on the other side of the building out of sight from the reporters, The Arrow made sure she got in safely as Diggle drove off with her.

* * *

The Royal Family of Starling waited outside the palace for the Princess to arrive, Moira and Robert showing signs of worry as she was taking longer than expected but Oliver soothed them and said that if anything went wrong they would know about it.  
A guard came up to them and showed them on a little screen a new report of the Princess arriving in Starling but her car had been driven off the road "What? Is she alright! We have to find her!" Oliver took on a worried expression and was ready to march down the steps and go look for the Princess himself when a car appeared at the gates and he ran for it.

Princess Felicity gasped when the Prince opened her car door half way down the driveway yet willingly went into his arms as there were reporters here too waiting to capture that happy couples reunion "Are you alright?" Oliver asked as he cupped her face in his hands "I just heard what happened, do you need a medic?"

"No. no I'm alright really!" Felicity could feel herself slipping into shock as Oliver embraced her again and asked if she could go inside, the King and Queen were catching up to them now wondering if she was alright

"Let's get her inside" Oliver ordered and took Felicity by the hand telling Felicity that she was finally safe "someone get that driver and question him now"

"He-he-he's dead, Oliver" Felicity told him in a shaky voice.

Once inside the palace Felicity could relax only slightly as the King and Queen fussed over her, Oliver asked if she needed anything but all she wanted was to go up to her room and lay down after her ordeal.  
Oliver did the right thing and helped her with her bags that had come earlier up to her room.

Now that they were alone Oliver asked what happened again and if she was really alright. Felicity felt tears in her eyes as Oliver came forward and hugged her again "The Arrow was there again" she explained "I don't know why my driver took me the other way but…I'm so glad The Arrow was there"

"Me too, I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you" Oliver crooned softly

"There aren't any cameras here Oliver, you don't have to pretend" Felicity pulled away and wiped her eyes

"I'm not pretending, I really was worried about you. Felicity, if we're to be married we have to have some kind of relationship, even if it's only friendship and I was worried about…my friend…because she had been attacked. It's a normal response to care" Oliver said with a small smile on his face

Felicity smiled back and shook her head "I'm sorry, I was just scared and –"

"I know it's okay" Oliver took her hand and led her over to the soft looking lounge "why don't we use this time alone to get to know each other, tell me about yourself"

They spent the next four hours getting to know each other. What food they liked, movies that made them laugh and cry, their favourite music and everything else they could think of. If this wasn't going to work on a romantic level, Oliver was happy to be Felicity's friend and couldn't wait to help her with her rebuild her kingdom. Their kingdom.

**A/N: This is an Olicity story through and through. Olicity will happen just slowly or as slow as I can make it. I'm also sorry that Slade is alive but he is a big part of this story and I needed something to try and get in the way of Olicity! I have plans for him and Felicity and they'll come to light soon!  
**

**Read and review!**


	5. Under My Protection

An unmistakeable lull had blanketed Arkham and there was no trying to hide it no matter what Queen Donna did. Gala's still went ahead (although many noticed without the Princess's 'touch' on some things), the Queen hosted fundraisers in order to help rebuild the part of the kingdom that was destroyed in the explosion and set up a charity for those who were in hospital with injuries from it. The Queen was trying desperately to fill her daughters shoes but with all of this going on she was going to lose track of what money was going where, where she was meant to be and who was asking for what.

Donna had sent for another advisor to help lighten her load when a pinging sound came from her tablet and she picked it up, pressed a button and her daughters face lit up the screen "Mother!" she smiled happily and waved

"Felicity darling! How are you? Did you get to Starling alright?" Donna asked and sat down

Her mother hadn't heard about her arrival to Starling yet, Felicity bit the bullet and told her about her driver going through The Glades, the attackers and The Arrow saving her. The Queen acted as The Princess thought she would: full of worry and concern for her daughter and a bit dramatic "Mother, I'm fine. The Arrow made sure I got to the palace in one piece, Oliver and I are still getting married"

"Ah, so your saviour didn't totally sweep you off your feet?"

Felicity blushed at her mother's comment and tried to change the subject "How is everything going there? Are you doing all the fundraisers and charity things? How the hospital going?"

"Dear, I have no idea how you managed to do it all by yourself! It's a lot of work but your people really love you for what you do for them, it's hard trying to fill your shoes! I'm going to run myself ragged soon!" Donna sighed heavily and fanned herself

Felicity looked behind her mother and saw a figure in a grey suit approaching her, one look at his face made her own go stark white "Mother behind you!" she pointed uselessly

Donna swung in her chair and stood up, she squealed in delight and hugged the new comer "allow me to be of assistance Your Majesty" a warm voice said smoothly and Slade's face came into view on the screen. Felicity was frozen in fear as Donna hurriedly asked where he had been and if she was alright "I tried my best to stop the explosion…" he began his story _yeah, you tried _so _hard! _Felicity thought angrily as he went on "…I knew it was too late, so I ran. The explosion caught me and I was knocked out and horribly burned, a chunk of burning wood scorched my eye and I can no longer see out of it" he feigned sadness as The Queen stood there and drank up his story, gasping as he told of his escape when he finally came too and his friend Isabel helped him to a private estate where he could recover fully.

"I would have gone to the hospital but I didn't want you or Princess Felicity to see me like that, so I waited until I could get back to you better than ever before" he smiled warmly at Donna before turning his attention to the tablet in Donna's hands "and what's this I hear about you and Prince Oliver getting married?"

"Yes, two weeks from today" Felicity said a little too firmly, Slade stared back and hid his emotions with a warm smile

"I am happy for you Princess" he nodded his head and added "…I only want what's best for you" the Queen was so excited that Slade was back that the emphasis of the comment was lost to her. Slade endured another excited hug from the Queen, smiled and said goodbye and that he had a lot of work to catch up on "I'll do my best to rebuild this kingdom to its former glory" he smiled at the Princess, she shivered as his eyes bore into her, and gave the tablet back to the Queen.

Donna smiled excitedly at Felicity "I can't believe he is back! Now I can balance the work load a little"

"Yeah, I'm happy he's back too Mother" Felicity shifted in her chair and searched for a way to end the conversation "I'm really sorry but I have to go, I'm looking at wedding dresses today" she quickly shut off her own tablet and set it down on the table. The Princess could feel goose bumps rising on her skin, anxiety bubbled up in her stomach as she held herself and tried to come to terms with the fact that the man who destroyed her kingdom was still alive.

Slade was alive. _Slade was alive_. Felicity covered her mouth with her hand as tears threatened to fall as she thought of Slade, the man who destroyed her kingdom and who had looked at her with such angry hunger as he did so was alive and well.  
A tap on her shoulder made her yelp and jump up, she turned to see Oliver standing there with a smile on his face "I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to scare you Felicity" he now really looked at her face and saw that she was upset "are you alright?"

"Yeah…I was just talking to my mum…you remember my advisor? Mr Wilson?"

"Yeah, I think so" Oliver nodded and waited for her to continue while his insides were boiling with anger and confusion

"Well it turns out…he has been found and he's alive. He is going to help my mother run the kingdom" Felicity smiled and tried to look happy, she didn't want Oliver caught up in her drama. She began to think of ways to find The Arrow and let him know "I just…" she wiped tears from her eyes "…can't believe he is alive"

Oliver hugged her close, knowing why she was crying but not being able to comfort her for it was torture, instead he smiled into her hair "I'm so happy for you, your mother and yourself must have been close to him, I'm glad you have him back" he let her go and turned to leave "what're you up to today? I heard something about wedding dresses?" he smiled at the thought of her in a gown

"Yeah, I'm going to look at wedding dresses, hopefully I'll find one without going to a billion stores" Felicity smiled and an image came to her mind: her in a white dress with Oliver standing in a nice black suit waiting for her and kissing him.

"I'm sure you will and I can't wait to see it" he smiled as she walked out with her bag calling out for Moira. As soon as she left Oliver took out his phone and dialled for John and told him that Slade was still alive "we can protect her, we just have to keep Slade away as much as possible until we find out what he wants"

* * *

It was dark when Felicity and Moira exited the sixth wedding dress store finally with a dress in hand as they walked to the car "Again Moira, thank you for this"

"It's your wedding, I'm just sorry that your mother couldn't be here and I hope that I filled a little of that void for you in my being here" the Queen hugged Felicity and they both smiled as they got into the car; both completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

A figure on the roof top opposite them looked down at the two women. The Arrow had crouched there for what felt like hours, following them around and sneaking looks at them through the large windows of various dress shops. At the final store Felicity was trying on a beautiful flowing dress that hugged her upper body and was covered in sparkling crystals and then fell into a beautiful flowing train to the floor. The Arrow felt his mouth water as he thought of watching her walk down the aisle towards him, thought of kissing her after their vows and then when the sun went down the delicious thought of slowly freeing her body from the material and kissing every inch of her and hearing her moan.

The Arrow watched the car drive away and raced off to the palace.

* * *

Felicity sighed happily as she walked into her room and hung the dress on the door, her computer buzzed and sang signalling that she was getting a Skype call. The Princess sat down and took the call "Mother! I got my wedding dress!" she said happily

"You did!? Well, let me see!" The two women both giggled and talked and fawned over the dress how it was perfect for her, the way it was made and how it fit her body "Oliver won't be able to keep his eyes off of you…or his hands!" both women laughed again as Felicity rehung the dress and went over to sit down again.

"So, how's home? How is everything going?" Donna told Felicity all that was happening in Arkham and all the money that was raised, Felicity wanted to know every detail of everything going on.

Just when Donna was explaining the fundraiser, their connection went fuzzy and Felicity could hardly hear her mother "Mum? I can't hear you…bad connection I think"

Donna tried to get through to her daughter but all Felicity could get was "Fundraiser…money…lot's of people…Slade…helping…so nice and we all miss you here…" the connection was cut and the screen on Skype went blank saying that was a low or non-existent connection.  
Felicity checked her power and the internet connection and everything was fine on her end, something was disrupting the power in Starling.  
Felicity called for her mother but nothing came back.

"Princess"

Felicity squealed in her chair and saw The Arrow standing in the shadows of her room; he had turned her lights off. Felicity stood up and went over to her dress suddenly not wanting him to see it and zipped it back up in its protective bag "Uhh…hi"

"Was I interrupting something?" The Arrow asked in his deep modified voice

"Just talking to my mother about my wedding dress…it's good that you're here actually, there's something I need to tell you" Felicity took a step forward "that night when you saved me from the explosion…my advisor…I thought I lost him"

The Arrow said nothing

"Well…it turns out…he's still alive and back home with my mother and…"

"Are you alright? Has he tried to contact you?" The Arrow asked protectively and took a step toward her too only keeping his face hidden

"No, no he hasn't but I'm just scared that he will and he knows you're The Arrow, I mean who doesn't know you're The Arrow? Green leather head to toe and a bow kinda gives it away…I'm babbling" Felicity looked down and counted to three

The Arrow smiled under his hood before facing her "Slade won't come near you at all. I'm placing you under my protection. No one will talk to you or touch you without my watching. If something happens I'll know straight away and come for you"

"Even in daylight?" Felicity asked hesitantly

"I would risk people seeing me in the daylight if it meant it would keep you from harm"

"What about my friend" Felicity stammered and corrected herself "…my fiancé Oliver? You'll be watching even when I'm with him?" her cheeks burned at the thought

"Until this threat is gone consider me your shadow" The Arrow smirked as he saw her cheeks turning red "if you can offer any information about Slade I want you to use this" he handed her a phone "and we'll meet here as soon as I can"

"Thank you for this" Felicity said as she watched The Arrow walk over to her dress, unzip it a little and had a peek "do…do you like it?" she asked

"You'll look remarkable. The Prince is a lucky man" without even looking at her The Arrow turned, opened the window and stepped out. The Princess stared after him cheeks still pink and her hand white from holding the phone so tightly.

**A/N: I wanted this scene to go differently (the one with The Arrow and Felicity) but am still happy with how it turned out. Slade is back and with plans for the kingdom that involve Felicity, power/electricity, water and money. Scenes with Slade and Felicity to come! Can't wait to right those and scenes with The Arrow and Felicity AND a sweet scene I have in mind for Oliver and Felicity.**

**The scenes with Slade and Felicity will be so charged and sometimes heated! I can't wait!**


	6. Share My Power

**A/N: Be warned. This chapter has sexual content in it.**

A few days had passed since the Princess of Arkham and the Queen of Starling were spotted wedding dress shopping. Since Felicity had had that talk with her mother and the power shut off. Since Slade had come back into Felicity's life.

The Princess had tried her best not to think about it and focus on her task at hand. In the days that followed, Felicity and Oliver had been seen out and about at various gatherings and social events, always linked arm in arm, talking and smiling at each other; looking every bit a happy couple.  
Reporters were going crazy with the photos, asking questions about the wedding and even started making stuff up if the royal couple refused to talk to them.

The wedding was still being planned as usual. Moira and Felicity were nearly as inseperable as Oliver and Felicity, they were always talking about the wedding: the food, the music, the people attending, where the reception would be held, the flowers and other such happy thing.  
With the wedding taking over all the newspapers and all the news channels, it was mid-afternoon when Felicity finally sat down and could actually talk to her mother.

"Mother? Are you there?" Felicity said into her computer screen when she finally was able to take off her shoes and sighed happily "what's been happening back home?" she asked expectantly hoping that all the charities were going well and her mother was still going to the galas

"You mean you haven't heard?" The Queen gave her daughter a sad and questioning look

"Heard what?" Felicity now grew worried, how could she have been having a good time in Starling when her people could have been going through the worst times of their lives?!

"Recently, Arkham has been having blackouts. We've had no power or hot water in the last couple of nights!" Donna explained quickly as she watched Felicity get up and grab her laptop and began looking up Arkhams power supply and usage history.

"Why am I only hearing of this now when my people have been going without power for the last couple of nights?!" Felicity all but yelled at her mother

"Darling, I tried to get a hold of you but the only free time I have had was at night and the weird thing about these blackouts is that they only seem to happen at night"

"Well, no matter what happens from now on, no matter what I'm doing or how busy you are, if something goes wrong I want to know about it alright?" Felicity said firmly but still kindly as she smiled at her mother "I miss you so much" she touched the screen and noticed that it was beginning to go fuzzy "Mother?" Felicity began typing on the keys trying to strengthen the signal whilst calling for her mother

"Hello Princess" the screen was now black but Felicity felt her insides run cold when she heard that rough smooth voice through her speakers. Slade appeared then on her screen after he had cut the connection to her mother

"Slade! What do you want?!" Felicity sounded braver than she felt, she knew her face had lost its color and her hands were shaking now, she hid them on her knees and glared at Slade "what have you done!" she asked in a very unprincess-like manner

"The people of Arkham will not freeze or starve, Princess, you don't need to worry" Slade drawled "however, winter is just around the corner and no heating at night would be very inconvenient"

"Turn the power back on NOW!" Felicity commanded "why are you doing this?!" she begged and tried to hide the sob that was trying to break free from her throat "you were my friend! My mother's friend!"

"Simple. The kingdom of Arkham adores its Princess, I have plans and I can't achieve them without you by my side" Slade licked his lips "you marry me, and we rebuild Arkham together as it should be and expand its wealth to the whole world" he said seductively

"Never. I'm going to marry Prince Oliver and _we _will join together to actually make our kingdoms a paradise for our people!" Felicity had no idea where this passion was coming from but the thought of Oliver gave her something, a spark inside her to carry on "I will expose you for what you are and when I am Queen I will have the power to get rid of you!"

Slade now looked dangerously at her, his calm seductive voice was gone and replace by anger "Do that and your mother dies!" he roared "and the King and Queen of Starling and your darling Prince Oliver! They'll all die because _you _couldn't simply take a ring and sign a bit of paper!" Slade growled through the screen "do you really want the blood of your loved ones on your hands?"

No, she didn't. How could this happen? Slade had been her most trusted advisor, her friend but now he almost destroyed her kingdom and was threatening the lives of everyone she held dear unless she married him and they did everything _his way_. Felicity needed The Arrow's help right now and discreetly reached for the phone he gave her and held it tight in her hands "Leave my people alone Slade!"

"Marry me and no harm will come to them" Slade offered lightly with a cruel smile

"Never" Felicity's voice was barely above a whisper, she was shaking with fear now

"I'll give you a few more days to think it over" Slade nodded to her "until we meet again, my Princess" Slade blew her a kiss and signed off.

The screen went black again and then back to her original desktop background, Felicity could only sit there as panic set in, her breaths began to quicken and her chest felt tight. Her fingers brought the phone to life and she searched through the contacts, The Arrow being the only one, and quickly pressed it to call him. The Arrow would help her.

"Felicity?"

The Princess spun around at the mention of her name and had come face to face with Oliver. She quickly hung up the phone and went to him, the tears finally falling "Oliver! There has been blackout all over Arkham and I didn't know about it"

"What? Blackout? How?" Oliver asked and stepped forward but didn't hug her in case she pulled away

"I…" Felicity didn't want Oliver to get involved in this Slade business, she wanted to keep him safe so she wiped her eyes and said that she didn't know how her kingdom was without power at night but they would need it once winter came around. Oliver could see how upset she was and now through caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around her and promised that he would help her in any way he could.

"We're to be married, right?" he asked

Felicity only nodded her head against his shoulder as she held him

"So, what's mine is yours now" he pulled away just enough so she would look up into his smiling face "Arkham is without power? I'll talk to the people running our power here and set it up so my kingdom shares it's power with yours"

Felicity felt happy tears in her eyes again and held Oliver tighter and thank him softly over and over again "You'll make a great Queen one day, Felicity" Oliver whispered into her hair, kissed it and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her.

* * *

A whole rally of reporters and bystanders stood near the platform that had been set up for the occasion, The Prince and Princess stood together while King Robert talked of what was happening in Arkham and their power supply dwindling and he looked to his son proudly and let him continue with his own little speech.  
Oliver let go of Felicity's hand and approached the crowd "Hello and thank you all for coming…" he began to speak of what was happening in Arkham and how much it saddened him and how close his heart was to Arkham now that he had Felicity in his life "…the kingdom of Arkham, I now consider my second home, a home where my beautiful fiancé grew up and loves with all her heart. It's people come first to her and their wellbeing is number one before her own. It is now the same for me. I will strive to be a better person with her by my side and I know that this is only the beginning…I will share my kingdoms power with Arkham for as long as they need it. What's mine is yours Arkham"

A switch inside Starlings power plant was turned on and people applauded as half of Starlings power was now being transferred to Arkham as they clapped. Oliver went back to Felicity and she hugged him quickly before Oliver leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, she hoped the cameras wouldn't pick up her blushing cheeks too much. Felicity smiled up at her fiancé and felt something inside her swirling around, something inside her snapped and her smile grew bigger and prouder than before. Oliver would do anything for her and she would do anything for him. Today was the start of Felicity actually falling in love with Oliver.

* * *

"I wanted to say thank you again for today, Oliver" the happy couple had retreated back to the palace after answering many questions the press had for them and also talking to the King and Queen and how proud they were of the two of them. Now they stood outside her room

"Felicity" Oliver couldn't keep the smile off of his face or his hand from being entwined with hers "that's the seventh time you have thank me in the space of half an hour" he laughed lightly

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'll ever stop thanking you for this" Felicity smiled back even though her cheeks were hurting from the effort "you're so different from when we first met" they both started to think back to that night in Arkham…Oliver and Felicity first meeting and then her finding him with Isabel

"I'm not that person anymore" Oliver promised her "I've changed, and it's all because of you" he traced her jawline with his thumb lightly and watched as her eyes sparkled again as she looked at him "you make me a better person and you'll make a great Queen one day"

Felicity felt tingles warmly working their way up her spine and butterflies swarmed in her stomach as she tried to use her voice which was barely audible right now "only if you'll be my King" a small gasp escaped her mouth as Oliver quickly captured her lips with his own in their first kiss.  
Oliver ran his fingers from her jawline to behind her ear and tangled them in her hair, Oliver felt her respond with wrapping her own arms around him and running her fingers through his hair. Oliver pressed her softly against the door and let his free hand wonder down her body to her waist and clutched it when the kiss changed gradually into something more.

Neither of them were sure who changed the kiss but with no sign of stopping they melted into each other, Felicity held him tighter and gently moved her hips against him and was rewarded with a passionate groan from Oliver. Reluctantly needing air Felicity pulled her head to the side and gasped for air, Oliver took his chance and cut off her gasp when his lips met her neck and kissed it up and down. Felicity's eyes rolled back in her head as Oliver deliciously kissed, licked and bit at her pulse point a strangled moan and plea of his name as his hand on her waist hungrily travelled over her body trying to find any available skin.

"Save something for the wedding night"

Felicity's eyes snapped open as she saw the King standing a little way down the hall and grinning lightly, Oliver let go of Felicity and faced his father not knowing what to say and ignoring his body's plea to shout at him to leave and then go back to devouring his fiancé.  
With a silent word to his father, Oliver bid Felicity goodbye and followed his father down the hall.

Felicity opened her door and went inside, trying to get a hold of herself. That kiss was something else, it made her hungry for more and it pained her that she wouldn't get another tonight probably not until her wedding night! That thought made her moan sadly.

* * *

Four hours later, Felicity lay in her bed after talking to her mother using Arkham new power supply. All she could think about now was the kiss with Oliver, it still plagued her mind and set her body on fire and wouldn't let her get any sleep.  
The Princess lay down on her bed and tried to sleep, but her hands had other ideas. With a mind of their own they lightly touched the space on her upper neck behind her ear, Felicity moaned softly as they tickled her. The Princess couldn't take it anymore and let her hands touch and travel over her body imagining Oliver in their place, tickling her, kissing her lips and she jumped when she felt her finger tips lightly trace the line of her underwear.

The Princess threw her head back into the pillows as one fingers went under the waistband but didn't find the delicious nub that yearned for her touch just yet; she dragged out the teasing a little longer until she couldn't take it anymore and moaned in frustration.

A soft ringing sound broke her out of her fantasy, Felicity took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself before she reached for it "Y-Yes?" she said shakily into the phone

"I'll be there in a few minutes, we need to talk" The Arrow's voice hit her like a freight train

Felicity heard him hang up the phone and frantically sat up in bed, The Arrow was coming to see her, in her room where she had just been pleasuring herself. The Princess suddenly felt embarrassed yet more aroused when she heard her window click, watched it open and saw The Arrow come through it. Felicity was still trying to come down from her arousal when The Arrow asked about what happened today at the power plant.

"Are you alright, Princess?" he asked looking at her face and eyes

"Yeah…just umm…just a nightmare" Felicity pulled back the covers and got out of bed thankful that she was wearing a large night shirt "you wanted to talk?"

"About today, the power plant and sharing power with your kingdom?" The Arrow asked

Felicity launched into an explanation of how Slade and contacted her, tried to make a deal with her where she marries him or everyone she loves dies "I told Oliver, not about the Slade part, but about the power and blackouts and he lent my kingdom some of Starlings power"

"That is good but it won't last long, eventually the power will run out and both of your kingdoms will be without power" The Arrow thought for a second "I'll travel to Arkham and see what I can find, I'll be in contact"

The Arrow looked at the Princess up and down discreetly admiring her long legs and wondered how it would feel to have the wrapped around his waist. Felicity came forward and before he could protest, The Princess was pulling him in for a hug.  
Felicity thanked him softly and smiled into his covered ear, The Arrow held her with his one free hand while the other held his bow, he fought the urge to let his hand pull up the shirt and press his body to hers.

All too quickly she pulled away and said goodbye, a thankful smile on her lips. The Arrow nodded and left. He tried to not hear the small moan that travelled out of the open window and hit his ears softly and tried to focus on not crashing his bike into a tree as he left the palace.

**A/N: The Arrow is going to Arkham? What excuse is Oliver going to give Felicity? Will she travel with The Arrow or Oliver to her home? Slade and Felicity scene in the next chapter or two. Be warned it could get hot and heavy…but for Felicity and who?**


	7. Working Together

The next morning Oliver and come to Felicity's room to tell her of his new plan, he had found her sitting on the window seat bathed in morning sunlight, her hair in a messy bun and still in her pyjamas from the night before. He smiled at her when he came in and was surprised when she stood up and went straight to him and hugged him quickly "The power supply is going well Oliver!" she said excitedly and showed him a graph on her tablet "look here…" she pointed to the screen "…the power being shared with Starling has almost put Arkham's power back to normal"

Oliver smiled as his fiancé beamed at her tablet and then turned to face him "I'm happy to help" he smiled back "…you'll be able to check the power yourself soon" he said mysteriously and wiggled his eyebrows at her "we're going to Arkham, so pack a bag we're leaving tonight" he said excitedly and felt his heart swell as Felicity gasped excitedly too and jumped up and down

"We're going to Arkham?!" Felicity squealed

"Well, given that I said it was my home because it was your home I thought it would be a good idea to explore it a little more, you being a local and all will be able to show me the sights and fully introduce me to your mother" he reasoned and laughed when she squealed again and held his arms as she did her little jumpy thing again

The Princess immediately started to make a list of all the things she would need on her trip home, all her tech gadgets, some clothes and dresses for formal occasions if there were any. Oliver left her to her packing and couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched her race around the room packing her bags. Felicity ripped open her draws to pull out a few t-shirts when she noticed The Arrow's black phone, she took it in her hands and looked at it. Should she tell the green vigilante that she was going home? He said he would be her shadow but if he was in Arkham now then he wouldn't know where she was or what she was doing. Felicity suddenly felt very vulnerable and pressed his number on the phone and waited.

"Princess" The Arrow's voice caused a slight shiver to go down her spine

"Uhh, hey Arrow" she said awkwardly and tried to search for something to say "umm I have something to tell you"

"You're going home" The Arrow finished for her "do you know for how long?"

"Just a few days I think, Oliver wants to officially meet my mum and the people of Arkham given his speech yesterday" Felicity finished saying and then asked how he knew she was going home

"I'm your shadow remember? See you soon" somehow she knew The Arrow had been smiling, she could hear it in his voice and wondered if he knew she had been smiling? 

* * *

Felicity looked out the window of the plane even though it was dark and she could hardly see anything. She had butterflies in her stomach, first they were excited ones when her mother said she would be waiting at the airport but then her mother said that Slade would be there to welcome the Princess home "He is a dear and loyal friend and he missed you so much" was her mother's reasoning; now the butterflies were making her feel sick.

Oliver grasped her hand in his when he saw her face "Are you alright?" he asked with a concerned look. The piolet announced over the speakers that they would be landing soon, he thought her worried look was due to fear of a bumpy landing and gave her a warm smile "Don't worry" Oliver gave her hand a reassuring squeeze "if the landing is rough you can squeeze my hand until it turns blue"

Felicity almost giggled and thanked him for the gesture "I just missed my mum is all" she held his hand tightly anyway as they came in for the landing, all her thoughts were on her mother, her kingdom and Slade. The Arrow was meant to be here already and she wanted to know how far he had come in helping her kingdom with its power supply and wondered when or even if she would see him while she was home.  
Oliver put a protective arm around her while they went to get their bags as the flashing of the cameras and endless questions from the reporters started. Oliver smiled to Felicity as she quickly left him to go and hug her mother, seeing the two women hold each other made him happy but then his smile faded when he noticed Slade next to them; eyeing off the Princess and looking for him.

Diggle helped Oliver with the bags and noticed Slade too "What's the plan tonight?" he asked

"We check the power supply first, Felicity might be able to help us but I don't want to put her in any danger whatsoever, we only include her if we get stuck" Oliver knew that Diggle knew his word was final and nodded along with the plan "We also need to check out Slade now that he is back, I don't like the look of him"

Diggle nodded and took the bags over with Oliver as he greeted Queen Donna, they hugged and went straight to the limo.

Felicity held Oliver's hand so tight whenever Slade looked her way on the ride to the palace, The Arrow wasn't here and without him, even though Oliver was there for her he didn't know what was going on. Without The Arrow, the Princess felt vulnerable and like she needed to hide from Slade.

Oliver kept his eyes on Felicity, even though she was excitedly talking with her mother about all the charity events and galas that she missed, he could _feel _the tension between Slade and his fiancé, the Prince tried to play along and it was all he could do to not rip him apart when Slade reached over and placed a hand on her knee "We're so happy you're back, Princess" Slade smiled "we missed you terribly"

Felicity nodded and smiled to him, her hand never leaving Oliver's.

* * *

After the ride to the palace the Queen and Princess sent some maids to take care of all the bags and sat down in the sun room to talk. Oliver and Diggle nodded their thanks and made the excuse that they wanted to get settled and left the girls and headed for their rooms.  
Just when they began to talk of their nightly activities, Slade rushed after them "Prince Oliver, let me escort you to your chambers and show your advisor where he'll be sleeping"

Oliver didn't want this man near him but out on a smile and thanked him "Slade Wilson, right?" he asked

"Royal advisor to Her Majesty Queen Donna and Her Royal Highness Princess Felicity" Slade nodded to the Prince "advisor, confidant and friend" he added

"I heard you were injured in the explosion when we last met, glad to see you're alright now" Oliver hid his emotions well behind a relieved smile as they walked and talked about the Queen and Princess, a subject Oliver was uncomfortable discussing with Slade.  
They came to their rooms and Oliver said bluntly that he wanted to get settled, Slade met Oliver's eyes and there was energy between them, Slade was the one to break eye contact first and bid the Prince goodbye and hoped he settled in quickly and left Oliver and Diggle alone.

Felicity and her mother jumped right into planning a dinner to welcome the couple home, there would be good food, music and dancing and everyone the Princess had ever known would be there – royal and common alike. The Princess's heart swelled at the thought, celebrating her engagement with Oliver and, hopefully, not needing The Arrow to constantly watch over her. Vigilantes need a night off once in a while.

"…seems nice"

Felicity was snapped out of her thoughts and only caught the tail end of what her mother was saying "I'm sorry, what mother?"

"I said Oliver seems nice, this engagement must have made him grow up a little and you both look so happy" Donna smiled "I mean, the way he had his arm around you so protective it was like he would take a bullet for you!"

"Yes, the Princess is very lucky and so are we as a kingdom for Starlings involvement in sharing their power with us" Slade had come back into the room and Felicity felt her skin crawl as he sat down next to the Queen

"Prince Oliver loves my people nearly as much as I do and we are lucky his kingdom had the energy to share" Felicity said with a lump rising in her throat as Slade eyed her like a snake stalking a mouse

"Ahh yes, but the power won't last forever" Slade said in a smooth voice "you will have to find..." something in his eyes flashed "…some other way to get the power back" _like marrying me _Slade thought menacingly to himself

"There are many options out there" Felicity shot back knowingly "I'm sure we could find a solution before we are completely in the dark" suddenly the Princess felt like she couldn't stand Slade's eyes on her any longer and stood up, taking out her phone and saying that she needed to make a very important call.

* * *

It had been hours since they had landed in Arkham and Oliver and Diggle were already hard at work in the Princes chambers, setting up cameras all around the palace to keep an eye on the Queen, Slade and most of all the Princess.  
Oliver and tried to find everything he could on Slade and so far had not found out how he had shut down Arkham's power supply. Diggle told Oliver again about how the Royal Advisor had chased away all of Felicity's previous suitors

"Looks like someone doesn't want the Princess to marry" Diggle looked at the screen showing pictures of the men "you think he's going to chase you away?"

"Slade can try" Oliver said determinedly "he doesn't scare me" a buzzing sound came from his pocket and he looked at who was calling him: Felicity. He gestured for Diggle to be quiet while he answered through the voice modulator on the phone "Princess?"

_I'm sorry to bother you _came Felicity's sweet voice through the phone, Oliver noted that it was laced with fear _but I need to talk to you_

"Are you alright?" Oliver put the phone on loudspeaker so Diggle could hear too

_It's my advisor…I want to help you get rid of him _Felicity said determinedly _I want to know what you've found so far…can we meet?_

"We can meet tonight and talk" Oliver fought the urge to tell her to stay safe and alert before he hung up and addressed Diggle "Slade must have spoken to her again" he growled lightly and put the phone down on his bed "we have to get this settled as soon as possible" he said more to himself than to Diggle who nodded in reply and searched on his laptop for more information on what they needed to do.

* * *

That night it was pleasantly warm as the Princess paced her room back and forth still organising the dinner for tomorrow night, with a tap of her finger to the tablet she switched screens and was now looking at the power usage since Starling had shared with Arkham. The supply was still strong but The Arrow was right eventually it would run out and then where would they be? She needed The Arrow.

"Princess" The Arrow's voice graced her ears and she smiled in relief when she saw him and let out a sigh that expressed her tired and fearful emotions where words could not "you wanted to see me?" The Arrow asked gently

"Yes, it's just..." Felicity didn't even bother to try and hide the tears in her eyes "...Slade did this and he won't stop hurting my people until I agree to marry him! He wants me to call off my engagement to Prince Oliver"

"Apparently Slade has chased away all your previous suitors" The Arrow said standing stiff and angry

"I worked that out for myself" Felicity rolled her eyes and brought up her tablet and walked closer to him "I've been looking for information to help you, I've looked at the power usage and it was all normal before this happened obviously but if you-"

"Stop" The Arrow raised a hand to silence her "Stop right there Felicity, please"

Felicity felt her cheeks blush when The Arrow used her real name instead of addressing her as 'Princess'. She liked it.

"I don't want you to get involved in this anymore than you have to" The Arrow came forward protectively and took the tablet from her "I can't have you getting hurt"

"It's my life, my kingdom, my choice" Felicity said defiantly and took her tablet back "I want to help and you obviously need my help otherwise why would you be here? You're not from here so you'll need me to guide you around!"

The Arrow knew that she had a point and actually admitted defeat and accepted her help on the condition that she would do exactly as she was told and ignored her remark that he was bossing around a Princess.

* * *

The Arrow had launched right into his plan - with Felicity's help he would break into Arkhams power plant and find out how to put the power back to normal again. Felicity sat safely in her room with an ear piece so she could be on her computer and guide him at the same time.  
The Arrow broke through the fence with ease and stalked his way into the building, Felicity flinched when she heard him take out a guard

"The main switch that powers the whole kingdom should be down the hall, up a flight of stairs and then three doors to your left"

"I'm on it" came The Arrow's reply and kicked the door down once he was there and aimed an arrow at the technician's heart "tell my about Arkhams power supply!" He roared

"It should be working fine, has been since even before this shit started with Starling!" The little man whined "I was told to lessen the power outtake and then cut it altogether"

"Fix it now! If it's fully functional then fix it so Arkham can survive!"

"I would but Slade said he'd kill me" the technician explained "he has plans for Arkham and the Princess –"

"If you don't fix this then I will have only one plan for you and it won't end well!"

The Arrow's threat seemed to get through to him, the man turned in his chair pressed a few buttons and turned some dials and listened for something. The lights all over the kingdom started flickering with too much power and they shone brighter and brighter almost blinding anyone who was on the streets. The technician went to a little box on the wall and cut the power that Starling was sharing with Arkham and sighed in relief "Too much power would have overloaded the system and then BOOM!"

The Arrow thanked him silently and left, once he was outside he told Felicity what happened "Are you OK?" she asked

"I'm fine, Arkham is running on its own power again" The Arrow smiled as the lights around him shone on the street, he shut off his ear piece and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"The power is back on Sir and it seems to be running on its own now!" Isabel stared at the screens as she alerted her boss who simply shrugged when he saw what had happened

"I knew this would happen my dear so don't worry" he picked up an empty glass and motioned for her to bring him a drink, Isabel went for the wine first "no, no the water will be fine" he smiled to her as she poured him a big glass of water

"Don't you usually have wine, Sir?" Isabel asked "you never drink water"

"Soon my dear, water will be the most valuable liquid in all of Arkham" Slade took a sip and smiled as the water dripped from his lips "I'll drink my fill before we go into phase two of the plan" Slade decided cruelly that he had had enough water and simply dropped the glass and laughed when it shattered, Isabel looked on as if he were mad which made him laugh all the more.

**A/N: I wanted this to end differently but i stil like how it turned out. Slade had plans for...water? See what happens in the next chapter with the dinner for the Prince and Princess...Slade's plan with the water will come to light then.**

**Read and review! I love hearing what you guys think!**


	8. Quench Your Thirst (EditedRe-upload)

"The Arrow is a green leather clad vigilante, been rumoured to have come from The Glades when things in Starling got unbearable" Isabel flipped her hair as she read the screen "as of late he has taken down many mob bosses, stopped countless robberies and saved the Princess and her kingdom" she sat back in her chair and sighed as she looked at Slade "we know all of this already! There has to be something new about him! Something that tells us who he is"

Slade paced his chambers as they went over information on The Arrow who, thanks to some of his men, had told him was back in his kingdom and had put the power back on. Slade didn't care about that now he had other plans but first he wanted to know more about him.  
Using the same few minutes of CCTV footage of The Arrow that had been caught, Slade could determine his height and weight yet hardly any of these things gave him much to go on. However something about the Princess caught his eye.

Recently, the Princess had been glued to her tablet checking that the power was still working – he hadn't given any new orders for his men to cut it again – and she would rave about The Arrow to her mother and said that he was the true saviour of Arkham. Slade saw that spark in her eye as she talked about the arrow wielding vigilante and noted the way her voice softened ever so slightly. The Princess gave that look to only one other person – although she tried to hide it – Prince Oliver and the way he handed over his kingdoms power without a second thought. That day she had fallen in love with her fiancé just like she had fallen for The Arrow.

Slade walked over to a set of draws and pulled out a small vial of purple liquid, he handed it to Isabel as he began to think out loud "The Princess has fallen in love with her fiancé"

"Can't you get rid of him like you did with all the others?" she asked as she looked at the vial and smiled at him

"No, this one is different. Prince Oliver is not a love struck idiot like the rest – although I do believe he is in love with Princess Felicity – he looked…odd. Like he was saying one thing but thinking another and he was so calculating all the time" Slade said in an annoyed tone, he reached for a fancy looking glass bottle and filled it with pristine crystal clear cold water from his portable drinking fountain and put a little cork in the top "he is the same height and weight as our green vigilante…" he trailed off as he went over to Isabel and took the vial from her "…I'll be back later tonight"

* * *

That afternoon the royal couple were out and about again seeing all the people who were effected most from the gas main explosion at Felicity's request. Their first stop was to the hospital, the Princess walked in and smiled as if she were entering a room full of old friends and went from bed to bed greeting the still injured and shaking hands of the family members with them.  
Oliver could only look on in awe at his Princess and how her people loved her so much, they talked with her and laughed with her, the children who were able to get out of bed raced to her and crowded around as she began to tell a story. A fairy tale of a hero who had magic arrows who saved the entire kingdom, Oliver liked her story.

Together and with Diggle following the Prince and Princess they journeyed to the site of the explosion, Felicity clung tight to Oliver as they drew nearer and she was sure he was cutting off circulation to his fingers. Oliver didn't mind at all and told her that they could leave if she wasn't comfortable "No, I'm fine. I want to be here" Felicity said determinedly

"It's good The Arrow saved you" Oliver said inviting her to tell the story, Felicity didn't need any more encouragement to talk about The Arrow and Oliver enjoyed watching the way her eyes lit up. Felicity didn't let go of Oliver's hand as they walked and talked about that night.

They were interrupted by Felicity's phone ringing at them, Felicity looked at the number and saw with a smile that it was her mother "Mother? Oliver and I are just at the Gas Main site"

_We're going to have an early dinner tonight darling, I'm not feeling well _the Queen replied and requested they come home now and get ready

"Mother, it's only 5:30 are you alright?" Felicity asked in a worried voice but made her way to their car "Oliver and I will be home in less than five minutes, if you're not feeling well the best thing is to drink plenty of water to flush whatever it is out of your body"

The Queen replied that she had been drinking lots of water but hadn't felt any better and simply asked her daughter to come home so they could enjoy a family meal before she retired for the night. Felicity held Oliver's hand tightly again as Diggle drove faster through the streets and came to a stop outside the palace.

The first thing Felicity did was find her mother in the very large sitting room half sitting half lying down on a comfy looking couch, the Queen put on a brave face but Felicity could see that her skin was a little clammy and the slightest bit pale.  
At her mother's request Felicity went to her room to dress for the earliest dinner they had ever had.

* * *

Diggle followed Oliver to his room and shut the door "We have a problem" he showed the Prince footage of The Arrow as he turned the power back on "the security camera were powered with some sort of independent power supply, they were working the whole time Arkham was without power" Diggle came forward "Slade knew The Arrow was there, he has this footage and could work out that you are The Arrow!"

Oliver thought about this, he knew that Slade was dangerous and wanted him well away from Felicity, the Queen and all of Arkham but if he knew, or had the slightest hint, that he was The Arrow there was no doubt that Slade would use that to turn Arkham against him; even Felicity. Oliver could see that Felicity felt for him as much as he did for her but this secret could ruin them. He did plan to tell her after they were married, maybe after a few more missions together when they were 100% comfortable he would reveal who and what he really was. It wasn't meant to be like this, he wasn't meant to be forced to tell her in the hopes of protecting her in some way.

Oliver rubbed his hands through his hair to think "Diggle, I…if Slade knows I'm The Arrow…" he sighed as he thought of Slade telling Felicity and seeing her shocked, confused and hurt face that he kept this from her; that he was a murderer and a monster.

"Oliver, I know that this isn't ideal but you have to protect the Princess _your fiancé _from this psycho! I know you didn't want to do it like this but you need to tell her before Slade does!" Diggle said urgently as he watched the Prince change his shirt

"We don't know if Slade will tell Felicity…however that isn't a chance I am willing to take if he actually knows who I am!" Oliver hated having to do this but he took a deep breath as he left his room leaving Diggle as he still wanted to do more investigating on Slade.

* * *

Felicity fussed in her large walk-in wardrobe looking for an appropriate dress for dinner and didn't even hear when Oliver knocked on her door until he came half way in and asked her name

"I'm getting changed Oliver, be out in a second!" she began to fuss harder and dismissed every dress she lay her hands on

Oliver thanked his lucky stars that she wouldn't see him when he told her the biggest secret of her life. He closed his eyes and tried to calm the storm of emotions inside of him "Take your time!" he called "there's actually something I wanted to tell you…something I've never told anyone" he could hear Felicity inside her wardrobe pulling something on and smiled when she seemed to be struggling "something very important and that I need you to understand but don't worry I'll explain everything because you probably won't understand, in fact you might hate me after I tell you…"

Felicity came out of her wardrobe wearing a beautiful powder blue dress dotted with little dark blue flowers and with a dark blue belt that pulled it in at her waist and her blonde hair was pulled to the side. Oliver took in her appearance and felt his heart swell _I can't believe I'm going to destroy her in just a few moments, in just a few moments I'm going to see her walk away _Oliver tried not to think about that little spark in her eye disappear when he told her the truth.

"Felicity…I" Oliver tore his eyes away from her reluctantly "…this is really hard for me to say, I'm afraid that when I tell you you'll see me differently"

"Oliver" Felicity stood in front of Oliver and placed her hand on his cheek tenderly "we're…we're going to be married and there shouldn't be any secrets between us" she smiled so warmly up at him that Oliver felt his heart swell with love yet splinter a little as he thought of what he was going to tell her "so whatever it is you have to hell me, we can work through it together"

Oliver nodded his head and took a deep breath and stepped away trying to gather his thoughts "You're right" he said "we _are _to be married and there should be no secrets between us and…I've never told anyone this before…apart from Diggle" he turned to look at his wife-to-be and everything about what he was about to say didn't seem so big anymore because he knew that she felt the same way about him and she would be there "Felicity I –"

_knock knock knock _"Your Highnesses? The Queen has requested your presence for dinner" a maid came in and dropped her gaze when she saw the couple looking so intently at each other

"Yes, one second please" Felicity nodded as the maid left them and turned her trusting eyes to Oliver "…you were saying?"

"Felicity…I" he couldn't do it. Oliver couldn't tell her like this and he dropped his eyes and took her hands in his "I…I love you"

Felicity's eyes welled up with tears as she sighed and hugged him close "I love you too Oliver"

* * *

Dinner was a simple and sort of quick affair, Felicity hardly took her eyes off her mother as they all ate. The Queen looked tired and very pale but she kept up the conversation so well that Felicity began to think that all she needed was a good night's rest. However, it was during dessert that Donna began to cough slightly and have trouble talking, she excused herself but Oliver insisted she have the physician look at her.

The three of them abandoned the table and sent Diggle to get the royal physician to meet them in the Queen's chambers.

Felicity looked on as the doctor checked the Queen for anything abnormal and her eyes went wide when the doctor announced that the Queens throat was covered in red painful looking ulcers "What?!" she exclaimed and grabbed hold of Oliver "how did she get them?! Can you get rid of them?"

"Your Highness, I'm not sure how she got them. They're contained at the moment but if they get any bigger they'll block off her air way, I'll give her something for the pain and to sooth the ulcers for tonight before she goes to a hospital tomorrow" Felicity nodded at what the doctor said, assured her mother that everything was going to be alright and left her to sleep for the night.

Oliver escorted Felicity back to her own room, his hand never left hers even when Felicity opened her door and half went inside "She's going to be Okay, right?" she asked

"Yes, she is going to be fine and I'll be here for you until she gets better" Oliver smiled

"And a little more after that I hope" Felicity giggled at her failed attempt at making a joke but Oliver chuckled with her

"I'll be here as long as you want me" Oliver leaned down and kissed her softly

"So, forever then?" Felicity smiled as Oliver leaned back "good night Oliver" she said as she stepped into her room and shut the door

"Good night Felicity" Oliver grinned at the closed door and slowly walked back to his own room, deciding that tomorrow, once and for all, he would tell Felicity the biggest secret of his life.

* * *

Felicity felt like a little girl again as she skipped stupidly around her room before plonking down heavily on her bed "I love you Prince Oliver" she said loudly to the room and laughed at herself.  
Felicity was so happy, with her cheeks hurting from all the smiling, her stomach in happy knots, that she didn't see that there was another occupant in her room. She didn't see them slowly approach the bed or the weapon in their hand. Felicity sat up to change her out of her dress, then she saw them.

"Your Highness"

The Princess screamed as her attacker sprang at her pinning her to the bed and spraying something in her face "O-O-Oliver...? Oli-v-er?!" Her sight blurred as she was put into a forced slumber by the drug with her last groggy thought of Oliver.

* * *

Felicity opened her eyes with a start and screamed when she saw a figure to her left, they quickly covered her mouth and shushed her

"Please Princess, don't scream like that" her captor soothed gently "You'll ruin your beautiful voice"

"Slade!" Felicity lashed her hand out and felt a large sense of accomplishment when it made contact with his face "Why are you doing this?" She hissed

"Hitting me might not be the best cause of action right now, Princess" Slade rubbed his cheek and turned away and reached for a glass bottle "why don't we have a chat and a nice drink of water?"

* * *

Oliver was more than anxious when he found out Felicity had been taken, he had searched every inch of her room but found no sign of a struggle.  
Diggle and Oliver didn't even have to search for who did this, they knew it was Slade but they didn't know where he had taken Felicity or why.

"Should we tell the Queen?"

"No, not yet. We take care of this on our own" Oliver ordered "be on the coms, I'll go looking for anything in the surrounding area"

Oliver quickly put on his Arrow suit and headed out to find his Princess.

* * *

"Please, drink up!" Slade encouraged and gave her a large glass of crystal clear water "with all the talking we're going to do, I think drinking might be a good idea for you"

Felicity put the glass down "Where am I?" She asked angrily

"A holding facility while we...negotiate" Slade ignored her look of pure fire and went on "when I'm done talking, you will drink and become my wife" he took the bottle and had a large gulp "it's really in your best interest, that glass of water there is going to be pretty tasty soon...your mother seemed to think so"

"What did you do to my mother!? I swear when I get out of here The Arrow will come for me and get rid of you permanently!" Felicity threatened

"I knew I had to use something more precious to you as leverage this time so I gave the Queen a little something extra in her water"

"You made her sick! Why?! So I would marry you and then what?" Felicity stood up now, all of her anger giving her the power to face this psycho "I won't! I am marrying **_OLIVER_**…" Felicity cried out as Slade's hand harshly struck her in the face silencing her as he stood over her small frame and laughed

"You _will _marry me because it's the only way you can protect your mother, your stupid fiancé and your whole kingdom" Slade bent down and took her chin in his hand forcing the princess to look at him "you want to protect them don't you? You don't want everyone to end up like your mother"

_No _Felicity thought cursing at herself when tears filled her eyes when she found that Slade was sort of right. Felicity knew that her biggest weakness was her people; they knew she would do anything to protect them. They would forgive her in time but what about Oliver? She loved him and she was willing to hurt him and herself to keep him safe? 

* * *

****

The Arrow rode his bike through the streets, cutting through traffic and speeding through red lights with Diggle guiding him to likely places that Slade might have taken Felicity. He got off his bike and kicked down the door of an abandoned hotel "See anything?" Diggle asked

"I'm only in the lobby" The Arrow raced up the stairs "heading to the first floor now" he snarled as he began kicking down all the doors to every room, his bow at the ready in case he found his target "I'm coming Felicity!" 

* * *

The princess's hands were shaking as Slade turned from her, poured her a glass of crystal clear water and handed it to her "Now, now" he cooed and brushed her hair back from her face and smiled "I see that the shock of my…proposal has you rattled but it'll be alright, say yes to me and your people will be safe" Slade tilted her face to meet his and their eyes met

"Wh-what will happen to Oliver?" Felicity asked gripped the glass so tight her fingers went white "will he be safe?" even if she was going to break his heart she still wanted to know that he would be safe

"I'll…send him away, my darling" the pet name poured seductively from his lips

_Good _Felicity let out a relieved breath she didn't know she had been holding, Felicity stared up at Slade not willing to thank him at all but knew that she should "I…umm" if she held her glass any tighter she thought it would break in her hand

"Is that a 'yes' Princess? Are you saying yes to me?" Slade touched her cheek lightly with his finger and smiled when he saw defeat in her eyes

"Yes" her voice was barely above a whisper but Slade heard it and claimed her lips hungrily and wrapped his arms around her

Felicity dropped the glass and it shattered to the floor. 

* * *

The Arrow's heart leapt in his chest when he heard glass breaking, was Slade hurting her? The Arrow growled as he stood outside the last unopened door, he notched an arrow ready to fly… 

* * *

Slade kissed Felicity hard and passionately. He had always wondered what kissing her was like and now that she was his he could kiss her whenever he liked!

Felicity wanted to kill herself as Slade's hands travelled over her body, she felt like gagging when his tongue invaded her mouth and tilted her head to the side to gasp her air yet this action only caused Slade's lips to move from hers down her neck.  
Felicity tried to cry out for help but her voice cut off as Slade bit at her pulse point making her shudder reluctantly, she tried to use her voice again "A…" Slade tried to silence her, his hands moving down her legs and tracing little circles on her inner thigh "Arr…" his fingers were getting closer and closer to somewhere she never wanted him, Felicity finally found her voice and screamed at the top of her lungs hoping that he was watching and could hear her "**_ARROW!_**"

A loud _BANG _broke them apart and there stood The Arrow he let his arrow fly and smiled when it embedded itself in Slade's shoulder

Slade had to think fast, he knew he couldn't fight The Arrow now so he did the only thing he could do, he roared and jumped out the window, The Arrow raced to the broken window and looked down hoping to see the dead body of Slade but there was nothing.

"I lost Slade but I shot him with an arrow, he won't get far" The Arrow turned now to the Princess who was softly crying and holding a hand to her mouth "are you alright?" Felicity could feel her whole body ran cold as she went into shock and promptly fell to the ground, she was unconscious when The Arrow quickly raced to her side and didn't feel him gently lift her into his arms calling her name over and over begging her to open her eyes.

The Arrow informed Diggle on the situation and quickly formed a plan and ordered him to meet them at the back of Verdant "are you sure that's a good idea?" Diggle asked over the coms

"It's now or never Dig" The Arrow looked down at his princess as he descended the stairs and saw the little pinkish mark on her neck and felt his insides burn.

**A/N: As you may have noticed, I have changed the chapter a little to something a little more like what I imagined. I like this better and I'm sorry for no new chapter but this is better than nothing, right?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	9. Broken Hearts Sent Away

ArrowSwan9

The Arrow carried the Princess gently down the stairs to the Lair and lay her down on the medical table where Diggle was waiting. The Arrow turned away respectfully as his friend began to check the Princess for any injuries on her body, The Arrow put away his bow and arrows and took down his hood "I'm not going to change since I don't know how long she is going to be knocked out for" he explained

"You didn't tell her?" Diggle asked as he examined the mark left by Slade on Felicity's neck "are you going to tell her soon?"

"When she wakes up I'll…I'll think about it, is she alright?" The Arrow asked worriedly "I didn't get to her fast enough and I don't know what he did to her"

"Other than a hickey on her neck, some slight bruising on her lips and thighs I think she'll be fine" Diggle said with a warm smile and covered her with a blanket and turned to The Arrow and asked if he had heard anything about the Queen and if she was better, Oliver replied that he had heard nothing so far. All his energy was focused on Felicity and the idea that he was going to tell her who he was.

* * *

_Slade lips were on her, his hands were holding her to him and his voice was all around her "You said yes" he cooed "you're mine and I'm going to enjoy every little bit of you"_

Felicity tried to move, tried to push him off of her, to scream for The Arrow or Oliver to come and help her but no one came. Slade was holding her too tight.

"Felicity wake up, it's just a dream!"

_Felicity screamed again as Slade tenderly brushed her hair with his fingers "No please no! NO! NO __**ARROW PLEASE HELP ME!**__"_

"I'm here, Felicity you're safe" The Arrow held her as she shook and cried in her sleep "please open your eyes" he held her tighter both to give her comfort and stop her from hurting herself. Seeing her in this state broke his heart and he prayed that she would somehow hear his voice and wake up.

_Slade pushed her down on to the desk and kissed every inch of her, ignoring her pleas to stop. Felicity kicked and struggled with everything she had "Arrow! Oliver! Please help me!"_

"You're alright now Felicity, you're alright" The Arrow said firmly yet as gently as he could as he held her

_"You're all mine Felicity, all mine" Felicity watched as Slade slipped his hands under her skirt, raking his nails along her inner thighs and began kissing up her leg…_

"**NOOO!**" The scream tore from her throat as Felicity snapped her eyes open and shot up in the strong hands of The Arrow, she was breathing heavily and a sheen of sweat appeared all over her skin.

The Arrow was right there with her, he had let go of her now that she was awake and placed a warm gloved hand on her cheek looking right into her eyes "Princess, it's alright now, I'm here" Felicity tried to calm her breathing and held his hand and stared into his eyes.  
He was there, The Arrow was there and she was safe; Felicity repeated that over and over in her head and she took a deep breath and then another and another until her heart stopped pounding.

"Where am I?"

"You're safe" The Arrow removed his hand from her cheek and stood up straight again "that's all you need to know"

"You found me…" Felicity wrapped her arms around herself as memories came back to her, her hand went to her neck and felt the bruise there left by Slade and felt a shudder "…thank you for coming for me" she looked down and away from The Arrow's face as he tried to get her to look at him again "please…don't. I just want to go home" she said weakly

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time" The Arrow said sincerely "but I need to know what Slade wanted from you and if he hurt you" his eyes went to the hickey again and he felt his insides burn as he waited for Felicity to answer him, her voice sounded so hurt and broken that it nearly made him cry.

"Slade, he…he wanted to…" Felicity covered her face with her hands as the memories flashed before her eyes "please don't make me talk about it" she covered her mouth as fresh tears fell from her eyes "please? I don't want to talk"

"Princess…" The Arrow began and took a deep breath "…Felicity, please. I can help you, I can protect you if you'll tell me what happened" he said gently

"You weren't there when he…Slade…he has plans for my kingdom. He has pushed everyone, all my previous suitors away, in the hopes that I will eventually marry him and then he'll be King" Felicity had a disgusted look on her face as he continued "Slade poisoned my mother! He thought that using her would finally get me to crack and say yes to him"

The Arrow held her as she cried, she was shaking horribly in his arms as she remembered Slade's lips on her "he asked me to marry him or he would poison the whole Kingdoms water supply, I'm not sure if he's done it or not yet but…he had the last of the clean water and he offered it to me and I…to save me people and Oliver – I said…yes" The Arrow wanted to kill Slade more than ever.

"Slade tricked you, I'm sure Oliver will understand"

"No he won't!" Felicity looked desperate now "I can't hurt him like this! Slade is going to send him away like all the others and I…I can't lose him!" Felicity looked down and away from The Arrow as he took her hands in his again

"You won't lose him, I know he loves you"

Felicity didn't meet his eyes as she began to think _I love him too but…I have to protect my people _Felicity took a few steps away from The Arrow and crossed her arms over her chest _just like my people, Oliver will eventually understand why I'm doing this. I'll marry Slade_ tears fell at that thought _that way, maybe in the future, Oliver and I can at least be friends? Yes. I have to do this.  
_Felicity turned back to The Arrow with her plan forming in her head "I need to go home" her voice was thick with emotion but her face remained determined "please Arrow, take me home"

The Arrow could see that she had a plan but didn't push her "If that is what you want, Felicity" he spoke gently and pulled out a blindfold and held it out to her, gesturing kindly "would you mind? I can't let you see where we are right now. Would you wear this until we're at the palace?"

Felicity obliged and put the blindfold on and let The Arrow lead her up a long flight of stairs and out a heavy door. Felicity felt safe as he guided her and she was sort of glad that when Oliver left she would still have someone around that she trusted with her life.

* * *

The Arrow slipped the Princess back into the palace with ease and took her to her room "Will you be alright tonight?" he asked as he stood before the window ready to jump out

"Yes. I just have to take care of some business first" Felicity nodded and tried to swallow the lump in her throat "thank you again"

"If you need me I'll be here" The Arrow leapt out the window expertly landing before running off into the darkness leaving Felicity alone in her room. Felicity took a few deep breaths, deciding to take a shower before going looking for Oliver and potentially ruining both of their lives.

The hot water did little to soothe the raging butterflies swarming in her stomach as she washed herself, trying to get rid of the feeling of Slade's fingers touching her and gave a disgusted look and rubbed harder at her skin. Felicity's skin was nice and pink when she got out of the shower, wrapped in a large soft dressing gown she left her room and went to find Oliver _I'm sorry Oliver_.

* * *

Oliver looked up from his bed when he and Diggle heard the soft knock, Diggle answered it and Oliver smiled when Felicity came in. The Prince went to his Princess and gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek "I missed you today" Oliver had no idea what she had been through tonight and Felicity looked into his eyes and saw as much love and emotion for her as she did for him. Felicity stepped deeper into his room and sat down on his bed trying to work out how she could even begin to break his heart.

Felicity couldn't do this, she just couldn't! Her own heart was breaking and she didn't even do anything yet! _Just do it Felicity! Like a band aid just rip it off! It's for his own protection! _Felicity opened her mouth and let the word vomit take over "Ican'tdothisOliverI'msosorryIcan'tmarryyou!"

"Wha-what?" Oliver quickly sat down next to her gesturing for Diggle to leave them alone for a bit "what are you talking about? Slow down" he took hold of her hand but looked confused when she pulled away

"We can't do this Oliver" Felicity's voice broke "you need to go back to Starling, you can't be here anymore"

"Felicity…what…? I don't understand"

"This just isn't working out, Okay? We're two different people and I don't…I don't love you anymore" Felicity felt her heart splintering as Oliver took hold of her hand again and made her look at him

Oliver wasn't letting her go without an explanation "Felicity, please talk to me! Whatever is wrong we can talk about it and work together! Please, I don't want to lose you. I love you!" Oliver kissed her tenderly and he felt love swell in his heart when she kissed him back, when he pulled away he smiled at her "why would you kiss me back if you-"

Felicity slapped him hard across the face.

"I've fallen for someone else!" Felicity lied through her teeth "I'm marrying someone else" she wiped tears from her eyes as she made her way to the door "you have until tomorrow to get your stuff together and leave!"

Felicity opened the door and slammed it shut behind her leaving a confused and heartbroken Oliver in her wake. Oliver wasn't giving up on her yet.

* * *

Hours later, just as the sky was beginning to turn grey in the predawn light, Felicity lay broken on her bed. Her pillow was soaked and her heart she felt was broken beyond repair. Outside she could hear a car start, goodbyes were said and the car drove away from the palace. Oliver was gone. She would never see him again.  
Felicity cried harder.

A shadow cast itself over the Princess and she rolled over to see The Arrow standing there, the dawn light behind him. Without a second thought, Felicity got up from the bed ready to throw herself into his arms but The Arrow held up a hand to stop her "You need to tell me what's going on" it was an order but he tried to keep his voice calm "why is Prince Oliver being sent away, did something happen? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no he would never hurt me! But I…I had to send him away " Felicity wiped her eyes and looked down "I…I've fallen in love with someone else" she tried to sound convincing

"Look at me!" The Arrow barked and hated when Felicity flinched away but he needed to know

Felicity squared her shoulders and looked up again and spoke slowly "I'm. In love. With someone else" and for the second time that night she lied to someone she cared about and for the second time she felt her heart breaking.

"You're lying" The Arrow stepped forward nearly closing the gap between them yet still keeping his distance from her, The Arrow didn't trust himself "why are you lying to me? Why did you _really _send the Prince away?"

"I love someone –" The Princess jumped again and fear fuelled tears sprang up in her eyes as The Arrow grabbed hold of her arms and stared into her eyes with a fire she only saw him use when he was talking to criminals

"_STOP LYING TO ME!_"

"I had to send Oliver away because I need to protect him!" When the words fell from her lips so did her tears "I'll marry Slade to protect Oliver, I need to save my kingdom and this is the only way!" The Arrow let her go and tried to come to term with what Felicity just told him "I need to do this"

The Arrow was furious with the Princess but tried to keep his voice steady "What you're doing is…Felicity I can't let you –"

"Do what? Save my people? What would you have me do? I need to be brave, I can do this!" Felicity said defiantly

"But it's NOT brave it's STUPID! Oliver loves you and you send him away before he can even help you? You just make this decision without contacting _me_?! I can protect you from Slade Felicity if you'll let me, please" The Arrow actually _begged her_? Felicity looked away before speaking again

"I need you to go as well, I want you to protect Oliver and Starling, you have been away from there long enough"

The Arrow felt something snap inside of him. He again gripped the Princess and pushed her against the nearest wall, the dawn light from the window blazed through and lit up The Arrow's eyes as he spoke dangerously close to her ear not trusting himself to look in her eyes "_You _do not _have the right to send me away_" he felt Felicity shiver against him "Starling can wait. You need me, you can't see it right now because you're so…so infuriating but you do! You can't send me away. Oliver wouldn't want it, he would want you protected"

"I'll be fine! I don't need you! I can take care of myself" Felicity's whole body was shaking as she rustled up the courage to tell the biggest lie to the only other man she cared about "Starling needs you more than I do, so why don't you leave and let me do what needs to be done?" her voice broke when she felt The Arrow's breath leave her skin and watched as he put his face close to hers searching her eyes. The Arrow was filled with anger and annoyance at hat she was doing yet somehow pride and love for her great sacrifice. Anger won over as he tangled his fingers behind her head and pulled her to him in a searing kiss; letting his emotions talk for him.

Felicity stiffened as The Arrow pressed his body to hers, his kiss caught her completely by surprise. Felicity tried to push The Arrow away from her but he held her against the wall, still kissing her heatedly and encouraging her to let lose the emotions he _knew _she felt for him. The Arrow felt Felicity slowly respond to him and gently graced his fingers over the sensitive spot behind her ear and heard Felicity moaned against him; finally giving in.

The Arrow pulled away and stared down at his Princess "Don't ever ask me to leave you behind"

**A/N: Yes, I'm sorry it's not really a new chapter but I had no idea where to go after the original so I came up with this idea. Felicity is back to not knowing – I'M SO SORRY! But I kind of have an idea to go with this – sort of – I'm kind of looking for a beta to help me because I keep losing ideas for the story when it gets good! Please be patient and read and review! **


	10. The Wedding

The Prince returned home to Starling and was welcomed home by the king and queen, they didn't say much to him as he avoided their eyes and said he was going to his room. Diggle followed the prince with his bags.

"What happened, man?"

"Our engagement is off" Oliver sat down on his bed with his elbows on his knees "Felicity called it off and she's going to marry Slade" his voice was complete monotone and void of any emotion even though to say the words caused his heart to painfully skip a beat

"Does she know you're…?" Diggle left the question open as he put the prince's bags down and opened them

"No, she doesn't know I'm The Arrow. I nearly told her before she told me her half thought out plan. You should have seen her, I know that she doesn't love Slade, all she wants is to save her kingdom. Marrying Slade will buy her some time but I know that Slade has bigger plans than just marrying the princess – Felicity is the first step too…I don't know" Oliver thought hard but came up blank. The Prince hated this! The love of his life was going to marry someone else and put herself in danger, probably get herself killed if she didn't behave.

Oliver came up with a plan to give him an excuse as to why he would be gone for the foreseeable future – the Prince would be travelling the world to heal from losing his bride – while The Arrow would be in Arkham keeping an eye on the Princess. Diggle made plans for a plane to take them secretly back to Arkham before following Oliver to talk to the king and queen.

"This…this is so sudden" the queen was shocked that her son would be leaving so soon "you just got back Oliver"

"Everything here reminds me of Felicity" the lie slipped passed his lips with ease but he knew that the lies that were half true were easier to tell "I can't…I can be here" his voice broke "I need to go…away. I'm going on a trip for a while"

"Whatever you need, son" the king patted the prince on the shoulder "we're here for you, I know this is a difficult thing to deal with"

Oliver gave his parents a thankful smile before nodding his head and marching back to his room, grabbing his bag and setting off with Diggle again. The Prince was home for a mere hour – a new record. The Arrow would be back in Arkham and back to watching his Princess marrying another man.

* * *

News, gossip and rumours about the royal engagement coming to an end were flying high in Arkham and the Princess couldn't help but notice the looks she got from the ladies that visited that palace or from the women on the street. They thought her mad for calling it off with the Prince of Starling, the nastiest of the rumours going around among the common people was that she simply _must _be a lesbian for sending the Prince home. That one hurt her more than she was letting on _but I'm doing this for you! _She wanted to shout _I let the Prince go so that you could be safe! _Countless newspapers and reporters begged for an interviews but Felicity refused them all. The Princess had never refused an interview in her life.

This morning, technically last night, she had sent the love of her life away. Over and over she told herself it was to keep up safe but her heart still wept for her Oliver; and The Arrow.

Just a little while ago Slade had come to her, wanting to know if what the palace staff were saying was true and if the Prince was really gone. Felicity silently nodded without looking at her advisor as a sour taste flooded her mouth, she swallowed quickly when Slade came to her side.

"You must be hurting" Slade said understandingly "I will give you time to grieve and then we will be married…to save time, we'll use everything from the preparations of your previous wedding. It was and will be a beautiful affair" Slade stroked her cheek tenderly and smiled when she flinched from his touch "you're not used to other men, I understand. I will make you happy Felicity just as you will make me very happy"

Felicity saw Slade smile from the corner of her eye before he bowed and left her to her grief. She was the marry Slade, the thought made her want to vomit until she turned on the TV and saw a private jet in Starling on the news, she saw Oliver boarding it and listened to the reporter explaining how the 'broken Prince' was going to heal his wounded heart by flying around the world. Countless women were waving the Prince farewell and Felicity hated to think of all the women waiting for her Prince in every other country in the world.

* * *

That night for the second time, The Arrow scaled the palace walls to Felicity's chambers and looked through her window. The Princess was standing by her mirror trying on her wedding dress with her ladies standing around her oooing and complimenting her. The Princess wore a smile but it was empty of all emotion, her eyes screamed unhappiness but it was the smile that fooled the ladies.

The ladies left the Princess for a minute and The Arrow took his chance, he opened the window and silently climbed through. Felicity began to unzip her dress when she heard the soft squeak of leather and turned to face The Arrow "I told you to go back to Starling and take care of Oliver" she said a little too harshly biting her tongue at her attitude

"You _asked _me to go and I refused" The Arrow returned her attitude with his own but took a deep breath to calm himself "please Felicity, I am here to protect you from Slade and I won't –"

"-Please don't! I don't want to hear it" Felicity turned away again "I am doing this for my people and they hate me now. I am protecting them and they whisper behind my back and call me names. I have no one and I'm so terrified" in a flurry of white silk and beading she turned and raced to The Arrow and jumped into his arms and nearly cried when The Arrow didn't push her away but held her close and tight. The green vigilante soothed her, saying that she wasn't alone and that he would find a way to free her from the marriage.

"Will I ever see Oliver again? Will he…will he still love me after everything I've done?" Felicity asked and then her eyes widened as she realized something "I-we-you and I kissed! Oliver will never forgive me! And if Slade finds out he–"

"Prince Oliver has, regrettably, cheated on many women in his life" The Arrow tried to smile "and you are well aware of it and you still love him with all your heart?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm sure Oliver will forgive you for _one _kiss in your time of distress. The Prince and I are close" Felicity smiled at that "and you will see him again, Oliver will make sure of it and so will I"

"I'm scared" Felicity's voice shook

"I know, I'll get you out of this that I promise you" The Arrow wiped her eyes and looked toward the doors at the sound of chattering and quickly climbed out the window "I am sorry for your upcoming wedding" was the last thing he said before dropping down into the darkness.

* * *

"…_Prince Oliver of Starling was last seen boarding a plane to Paris after the dreadful end to his engagement with Princess Felicity of Arkham. No doubt the Prince is finding comfort in these heartbreaking times…_"

"_Apparently, the Princess is to wed her own royal advisor Slade Wilson who has gone on to talk of his plans for the kingdom and further as well as his happy marriage to the love of his –_"

"Turn that off!" Oliver came into the small hotel room and angrily sat down on the bed while Diggle muted the TV "I don't want to hear anything about the _wedding_" he sneered and kicked off his boots

"Sorry, did you see Felicity?" Diggle asked hopefully looking over at his friend who was sprawled out on his small single bed

"She is going to marry Slade, that much is true, but she isn't happy" Oliver closed his eyes and imagined Felicity's eyes "You should see her Dig, the light from her eyes is getting smaller, she loves her people and is nearly blind to anything else. If she goes ahead with this I…I'll lose her and I can't do that" Oliver opened his eyes and sat up "we'll go and talk to the common people, Slade has people working for him so we stick to the old plan: gather information and use it against him to ruin him" The Prince spoke with passion and drive "we'll get her away from him as quickly as possible"

* * *

Three days later the palace servants were running themselves ragged to prepare everything from food to clothing, to decorations and bedding for those who would stay the night at the palace.

Felicity woke up in tears – the ladies in waiting thought they were tears of joy and Felicity pretended as such. A wedding was meant to be a happy affair but the Princess wanted nothing more than to run away to Paris and find Oliver.

The Queen was beside herself with joy – trying to set her up with other suitors when Slade was the perfect one for her to marry all along. Felicity wanted to strangle her mother for talking about Slade being the perfect husband: a trusted friend to the royal family, he was perfect because he knew the royal family and its history so well and he knew the people and how they thought. Just like the Princess.  
Felicity wanted desperately to tell her mother everything but one knowing look from Slade silenced her. If the Princess so much as hinted at anything being wrong Slade promised he would kill the Queen.

The Princess greeted her new fiancé as he was in the throne room ordering servants around, with a weak smile on her face she said: "I can't believe that today's the day" she tried to sound excited as she stared at Slade with what she hoped was a loving look "I was wondering if it would be alright if I stepped out for a little while?"

"What do you mean, darling?" Slade stopped ordering the servants and gave her his full attention "is something wrong?"

"Just umm...wedding jitters I expect"

"I hope you're not getting cold feet" Slade gently rubbed up and down her arms and stared deep into her eyes

"Just butterflies is all...would you mind if I went for a walk or something?"

"Of course, sweetheart" Slade came forward and kissed her cheek "take all the time you need" he said kindly "but be back soon! You need to be getting ready, I hear there's a big party going on" he joked and watched as Felicity faked a laugh and went outside alone.

* * *

Once outside, Felicity grabbed her phone and dialled The Arrow's number and waited anxiously "Princess" The Arrow's voice came through

"The wedding! It's today!" Felicity couldn't hold back her worry "we're getting married to-day!"

"What?!" Three days wasn't enough time! They still needed more information on Slade

"I guess three days is more than enough time to grieve, huh?" Felicity couldn't believe that she was trying to make a joke at a time like this "can you come back to Arkham? Please I...I need someone"

"I never left. I'm here. I told you that I wouldn't leave you behind" Felicity heard The Arrow pick up his keys and heavy footsteps and then a motorcycle engine starting.

Felicity wanted to wait for The Arrow but she was called back inside by a servant, it was time to get ready for the ceremony.  
The Princess would bathe in rose oil and lavender for an hour, her hair would be brushed and then a special hair mask to make it soft and shiny was applied and left in for half an hour. Nails were panted, skin was exfoliated and hair was washed out. The Princess was ready for her hair to be styled and her wedding dress to be put on.  
All the while she silently begged The Arrow to come for her, to whisk her away from all of this. The Arrow never came.

* * *

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Reporters photographed everything from afar, journalists wrote everything down that was said and all the guests oooed and ahhhed with every proclamation of love. The vows were said and 'I do's were promised, the crowd burst into applause when the newly married couple kissed for the first time.  
All were cheering in their seats, some were even crying. All but one.

The Arrow watched from up high on a rooftop, he watched with a heated glare as his Princess was married to another, promised to love another forever in sickness and in health until death claimed them. The Arrow wanted nothing more than to skewer Slade right now but with Felicity there he didn't want to risk hurting her. The Arrow could only watch with his broken heart barely beating in his chest.

That night was the reception. The happy couple were inseparable, they ate, and they danced and talked and laughed along with their guests. Felicity looked around the hall every free chance she got; stupidly hoping that she would catch The Arrow. Slade made sure his bride wasn't alone for too long, his hands never left her skin; Felicity couldn't get away.

* * *

The Arrow perched himself on the roof above the Princess's bedroom window and listened, apparently she was alone and he could finally see her, he jumped down onto her balcony and tapped on the window. The Princess let him in, her hand grabbing a fistful of his green leather jacket and pulled him to her; they fell into each other's arms and held on tight. The Arrow apologised again and again as Felicity shook in his arms.

"I can't believe this! I thought that you said you would help" her voice wasn't accusing but the statement still held some raw emotion

"I'm still looking for information, I didn't think that Slade would do this so soon" The Arrow said angrily

"Have you…have you seen Oliver at all?" Felicity asked awkwardly and looked down at her dress "this umm this was the dress I bought for…for him"

"The Prince has heard word of your marriage, he is hurting but I'll explain that it's simply a marriage of convenience. You still love him"

"I do, I love him still, he might not love me after this" Felicity quickly looked toward the door as it opened, she pushed The Arrow out the window and closed the curtains "darling!" The Arrow heard her exclaim happily "I was wondering where you got to" she cooed

The Arrow peeked through the curtains and saw Slade saunter up to Felicity, his hands lacing through her hair and pulling the pins out and letting her hair cascade down her back. Slade looked at his bride like she was a possession, his voice was soft with an edge but the Arrow couldn't make out what he was saying. The Arrow looked away when Felicity's dress was slowly being pulled from her shoulders and her bare back was displayed. Scared whimpers and rough moans echoed in his ears as The Arrow leapt down into the darkness wishing it would swallow him.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't go into a lot of detail but the next chapter will be the ending from Felicity's POV and I'll put in more detail. Poor Felicity!**


	11. I'll Fight For You

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS RAPE AND SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN DON'T READ IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Slade took in his bride with greed, she was facing the window in her beautiful white dress that would soon be on the floor. Felicity turned and smiled at him "darling! I was wondering where you got to!" she came forward and clasped his hands in hers

"You looked beautiful tonight" Slade's eyes went to her hair in that elaborate up style and suddenly wanted her hair out and free "let me" he said before reaching behind her head and started pulling pins out at random. Pressure had built up throughout the day and the pins held her hair so tightly it gave Felicity a headache – when the pins released her hair she let out an involuntary pleasure moan. Slade smiled at Felicity as he softly ruffled her hair "you are so beautiful Felicity" he tenderly kissed her cheek very close to the corner of her mouth "I have waited so long…so long"

Felicity flinched away from Slade's touch like she had been burned but Slade only smiled tenderly and held her close "Not used to other men?" he asked as Felicity shook her head "it'll be alright…I'll make you happy" his lips found hers and he kissed her passionately wrapping his arms around her. Felicity hoped The Arrow was gone and didn't have to see her like this.

"Wouldn't you want to wait?" She asked hopefully "it is only the wedding night after all, we have our whole lives together after today and…and I'm not feeling well"

"If you're worried about the pain, don't. I'll try not to hurt you although some pain is expected" Slade claimed her lips again and guided her over to her bed "I'll make this as painless as possible" he crooned and he forced her to lie down and began placing heated kisses on her body.

* * *

Oliver sat on the small hotel bed with his head in his hands, he never felt more defeated in his life. Felicity, _his Felicity_, was having her wedding night right now and he wasn't a part of it. Something had been wrong with Felicity, he knew the light within her was getting smaller and he vowed to protect it. Diggle had been among the common people all through the afternoon and night and had filled Oliver in on what he had found out.

"Slade is planning something –" John began

"I know! I _know _he is and if we could just work out what that is we could get Felicity away from him the take him down!" Oliver roared angrily, silencing his partner and then immediately feeling sorry "I'm…my apologies Dig, I'm just…it's just that…"

"I know man, I hate it too. I found out that Slade has a lot of friends in other countries who want to help him, apparently Slade wants Felicity to help him to and he is going to arrange an assassination of the queen, once the queen is out of the way, Felicity and Slade will become King and Queen by right and Felicity will have no one to rely on. She will trust Slade to take care of her" John explained as gently as he could

"Felicity doesn't and won't ever have to rely on Slade, she has me and The Arrow. However, Slade will try to break her now that they're married. I expect the breaking will be starting right now" Oliver pinched his noes between his eyes "right now, we protect the queen and Felicity, I'll watch her for any signs of trauma and bring her here if I need too"

"Should I find out more information?" Diggle asked

"No, we know enough for now, we'll just carry on what we've been doing: watch the royal household and Slade"

"What about Paris? You're meant to be there, the papers are wondering why there aren't any pictures of you enjoying yourself, should I put something together, a fake set of pictures and send them to the papers? My photo-shopping skills aren't great though"

Oliver thought of something "Felicity is good with computers, I'll get her to help us, she can get pictures of almost anything, all I would need her to do is get them and have you paste me onto them, simple enough" Oliver liked this plan and wanted to put it into play as soon as possible. Together, John and Oliver went through all the other information they knew about Slade and set to work. 

* * *

The next morning Felicity refused to open her eyes, morning light streamed through and painted the inside of her eyelids red, the newly married Princess rolled over to face away from the light but winced. The Princess sat up slowly in bed, pulled back the covers and looked down between her legs to face what she feared. Blood stained her sheets, not enough to cause alarm but the meaning behind it made her want to scream and cry, the movement on the bed awoke Slade and he rolled over to face his new wife.

A grin smeared across his face when their eyes met, his hand lazily smoothing over the little bruises on her inner thighs and smiled when she flinched a little "I'm sorry, some pain can't be avoided sometimes" Felicity nodded "I made sure you enjoyed yourself in the end, didn't I?" he asked like he already knew the answer. Felicity remembered Slade's hands and tongue, the things he did to her she had never experienced before, Felicity had cried out when Slade had brought her to orgasm both pleased and confused as Slade continued to ravage her long into the night now that she had had her end.

The Princess nodded to him with a smile she hoped was happy "I'm going to shower now" she proceeded to get out of bed and yelped when Slade pulled her back down and nuzzled her neck, his fingers finding her overly sensitive clit "really?" she asked "you want to…again?" Slade's kiss silenced her as he continued to touch her

"As many times as we like" Felicity knew that the 'we' was only polite but that it was as many times as he liked before he grew to tired and fell on top of her. Felicity reluctantly spread her legs, releasing a fake moan as Slade began his assault.

_Knock knock knock_

Felicity could have cried out when she heard the knocking of the bedroom door "come in!" she called ignoring the venomous glare from Slade and saw with delight that a servant had come in with a tray of food, she quickly got up, put a dressing gown on and went to eat. Slade waved the servant away and watched his wife hungrily eating her fill; this was just the beginning of his plans.

When Felicity was finally allowed to bathe, she sunk gratefully into the steaming water with a real moan of pleasure. The water soothed her aching thighs and cleared away the dried blood; Felicity proceeded to take her time washing herself of the night before. Still feeling Slade's body on hers. She knew that was not what a wedding night was meant to be like and wondered what it would have been like with Oliver? Would he have been gentle? Understanding? Light caresses and kissing and making sure she was comfortable?

Felicity pushed Oliver from her mind with difficulty. He wasn't her husband, Slade was! Yet she missed him and wondered what Paris was like. Maybe she would get Slade to take her one day?

A soft buzzing brought her out of her thoughts and she looked over to the vanity, a message had come through on Slade's phone. Felicity got out of the bath and reached for it, her hand pausing above it when she thought about what she was going to do _this is an invasion of privacy _Felicity thought. She had no right to look, the good thing to do would be to alert her husband and give it to him without looking at it. Felicity was a good person, however Slade was not. A dark thought filled Felicity – Slade didn't deserve anything, she hated him and only married him to protect herself and her people. He didn't deserve privacy.

Felicity touched the little screen and looked at the message:

_In position. Awaiting your go-ahead._

The number was unknown. She couldn't trace it but maybe The Arrow could? Quickly, Felicity wrapped herself in her robe and went to get her own phone, Slade was still in bed when she came out of the bathroom "What's wrong darling?" he asked

"Your phone…a message came through" she handed the phone to him without looking at him and went to her own phone quickly sending a message to The Arrow before deleting it.

That day Felicity spent with her mother, pretending to be the happy newlywed daughter of the queen. Her heart broke every time Slade would message her asking what she was doing, she hated how controlling he was but her mother just thought he was being protective newlywed husband who didn't want to be a part from his wife.

* * *

The night, The Arrow waited with John in his hotel room for the Princess to come, her message had been quick and he immediately worried for her "Are you going to tell Felicity of the coming assassination?"

The Arrow shook his head, he had seen his Princess throughout the day with her mother, something about her had changed. She still smiled, talked and laughed but it was…empty. Her eyes shone with sadness and hurt and he could see that she was hurting from the way she carried herself and how she walked. Slade had raped her on her wedding night, he had robbed her of a night that was meant to be filled with love and passion! To clear his mind of his own pain, The Arrow had found and killed some gang members in Arkham, their blood on the ground satisfied him.

"Felicity doesn't need to hear it, she has been through enough. We'll ask her about the pictures and get her to tell us what she has found out"

Diggle nodded and put his black mask on to cover his face when a soft knock came from the door "Enter" The Arrow felt his lips break into the smallest smile when Felicity entered the room but his smile was replaced with a scowl when he saw how she was dressed: an oversized shirt with a thick woollen jumper, baggy pants and basic black flats and sunglasses to cover her eyes. Felicity was using her clothing to hide herself from the world; from him and he hated it.

"Princess" The Arrow said as gently as he could so as not to scare her "you had something for me?"

Felicity only nodded and looked down before she seemed to force herself to look into his eyes "I think Slade is planning something. I saw a message on his phone this morning about someone being in position and waiting for something"

"I'll look into it and let you know if I find anything, thank you for taking such a great risk coming here, Felicity" The Arrow reached into his pocket and handed a USB drive to her "I need you to do something for me, can you go onto your computer and put images of public places in Paris onto here for me?"

"Paris?" Felicity's eyes lit up "that's where Oliver is! Shouldn't you know that?" she asked suspiciously

"Oliver doesn't want to be seen right now, and I can't protect him if I don't know where he is" the silly lie slipped passed his lips "and if I have some pictures of landmarks or public places maybe I can use them to track him. Will you help me one last time?"

"Yes but what do you mean one last time? If you need me I want to help!" Felicity asked stepping forward into The Arrow's personal space, the first time she had been this close with a man since this morning. Felicity remembered herself and stepped away again looking embarrassed

"I won't have you taking risks for me, you're in enough danger as it is and Oliver would never forgive me if something happened to you" Felicity nodded in reply and wordlessly turned to the door "where are you going?" The Arrow asked

"I assume that's all you wanted from this meeting? Shouldn't I be going home now?" Felicity asked dumbly

"I'll escort you" The Arrow nodded to his partner and together the green vigilante and the princess headed out the door and into the hall "we won't be taking the stairs" he said in her ear and guided her to a window and opened it showing her the 12 story drop to the ground. Using his bow he shot an arrow attached to a wire across the street "hold onto me tightly now" he said and opened his arm to her.  
Felicity held The Arrow firmly around his waist as they flew through the air, feeling safer than ever with The Arrow's arm around her.

When they came to the palace, The Arrow made sure there was no one in her room before letting her enter from the outside, Felicity thanked him again but The Arrow wasn't letting her go "Princess, I know what you're doing"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" The Arrow said firmly "these clothes that hide your body, the way you stand and walk, I can protect you but I can't do it alone. You have a light inside of you that Oliver and I care about more than anything else in this world"

"You care about me?" Felicity asked stupidly

"Yes, as much as the Prince. I know you're strong but I want you to promise me that you won't let your light go out. Can you promise me?" The Arrow asked staring so deeply into her eyes "you have to fight him, I will protect you as much as I can but I can't do it alone. If your light went out I don't know what I would do"

"I'll fight for you, for Oliver and my mother" Felicity said determinedly feeling warmth swell within her

"I know you will"

The Arrow jumped down from the balcony and stared up at his Princess lovingly before disappearing. Felicity jumped when Slade came up behind her and snaked his arms around her nibbling her neck "Where have you been?" he asked

"I…I just went for a walk, that's all"

"What is his name?" Slade turned her to face him and glared at her "tell me who you were with!" he growled

"No one! Just a walk! I would never cheat on you! I love you!" Felicity stammered as Slade roughly pulled her to the bed "only you! I swear!"

"A good wife is obedient and LOYAL!" Slade slapped her across the face before biting her neck "I'll mark you so no man will touch you!" he bit down on her skin again, her neck, chest, stomach before holding her down and forcing her to look at him "are we going to have any problems, dear wife?"

"N-N-NO!" Felicity screamed as Slade ripped her jumper from her body exposing her t-shirt that had ridden up her stomach

"After tonight, no man will want to touch you!" Slade pulled her pants down and cupped her core "you're mine, you and your kingdom belong to me! Say it!"

"I'm yours" Felicity had wiped her face of all emotion as Slade smiled down at her

"Good girl" he kissed her before completely changing his tune and got up from her and adjusted his tie leaving Felicity both confused and very relieved

"You…you don't…ummm want to…?" Felicity asked hopefully

"I have business to attend to tonight but I'll be back to claim you, you're eager tonight" he smiled and gave her a cheeky kiss "have patience my darling"

"I'll try" Felicity faked laugh as he left the room and she let out a sigh of relief, she had to be strong! She could do this! Thoughts of The Arrow and Oliver made her feel strong.

**A/N: I know, this ending isn't very good but I just didn't want to end it with a rape scene. I couldn't handle it. Oh my god the next chapter or so with Felicity and The Arrow is INTENSE and I can't wait for you to read it!**


	12. Let Me Have My Wedding Night

**A/N: It is with a great big THANK YOU to the best reviewer ever **Yoruichi89 **that I was even able to carry on and write this chapter! So thank you so much! And thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story from day one! THANK YOU ALL!**

* * *

**ARKHAM – FOUR WEEKS AFTER WEDDING**

Slade paced up and down the table intently listening to his allies as they talked from computer monitors from their own countries. For the past couple of weeks, they had been in discussion on Slade's plans for his kingdom and hopes of expanding it to other parts of the world. So far, they had come up with a plan to make everyone happy:

Arkham would suddenly be under siege of a water born virus called Botulism, the people would panic and become scared. Slade and Felicity would work together to save them but it would be no use – they would need help from the allies. For a time, the allies would ship them clean water and food until they would find a way to clean the water and save the kingdom.  
Slade would save the kingdom with the allies and from there he would expand it until it took over nearly the whole world.

Slade liked this plan, it was the same one he used to make Felicity marry him but this time he would carry it out. Slade smiled and thanked his allies as they signed off from the Live feed and clapped his hands together enthusiastically – tonight he would celebrate by treating his wife to a nice dinner and then a long night of love making; Slade had noticed Felicity wasn't looking her best as of late. Always with a lost look in her eyes and a ghost of a smile on her lips. What was wrong with her?! Slade thought by now she would be happy but nothing he did seemed to work, no matter though, her happiness wasn't vital to his plan.

Slade left the room and went in search for his wife and mother-in-law, hoping to spend afternoon tea with them.

* * *

Felicity tiredly stared at her computer screen and sighed in relief when she was finally done, picking up her phone she opened a blank text message and found the same pictures on her phone, put them in to the message and sent them to The Arrow. Felicity had found several well-known public places in Paris and hoped that one of these would help The Arrow find Oliver; just the idea of possibly seeing Oliver on TV in Paris and possibly in the arms of another woman made her stomach do flip flops.

Without delay The Arrow sent her a reply:

_Thank you Felicity. Eat something._

His comment about her eating made her feel bad, in the last couple of weeks the Princess had slowly begun to lose her appetite. First, she would eat normally, then after two weeks went by she began to skip breakfast and then binge on food later in the day and finally for the past week and a half she had only eaten when people had told her to eat, other than that she had hidden herself well from Slade and her mother.

The Arrow told her not to lose the light she had inside her but it was getting harder and harder, The Arrow kept a close watch on the Princess even when she was with Slade out in public. He risked being seen so he could protect her and if she caught a glimpse of him in the shadows or on top of a building she would give the smallest wave and a hint of a smile. The Arrow knew better, he knew that Felicity was slipping and slipping fast.

Felicity looked up as Slade entered their bedroom and gave him a smile "How was the meeting?" she asked hoping that she sounded interested as he leaned down to kiss her

"Good, good, it went well darling but it's nothing you should be concerned about" Slade patted her on the shoulder when he saw her computer "looking at pictures in France?" he asked

Felicity looked quickly at her computer and wished she had turned it off "Yes, yes, I want to go there one day and was looking at all the famous landmarks" she said wishfully, the lie slipping past her mouth as easily as water flowing from a tap.

Slade smiled down at his wife "I'll take you there one day" he promised as his fingers smoothed themselves over the skin of her shoulder "have you eaten today?" he asked suspiciously as his eyes roamed over her thinning body "you don't look…like you used to"

"Yes, I'm just…I'm not hungry today" she looked away but quickly back into his eyes "I'll eat tomorrow" another lie.

Slade looked unconvinced as he took her hand and led her out to see her mother in the sun room where afternoon tea was waiting for them. Queen Donna hugged her daughter, made another comment on her weight and watched her daughter as she forced herself to eat three little cupcakes "What has gotten into you, sweetheart?" the Queen asked "you were happy just a few weeks ago"

The Princess shrugged her shoulders without looking at Slade "I think I know what's wrong" Slade put forward and took his wife's hand reassuringly "I think it's this 'Oliver' business, no one knows where he is, he most likely ran away to sulk when he heard how happy you were to finally be with me" he kissed Felicity's cheek tenderly "he just couldn't handle her doing better than him that he ran away"

Felicity nodded weakly and smiled at her husband "Maybe you could look into something for me?" she asked, putting down her plate and motioning for a servant to bring her tablet "because ever since my mother got sick I've been keeping a close eye on the water systems and found an…irregularity" the servant returned with her tablet and the Princess pressed a few buttons and brought up graphs of Arkhams water systems and the giant dam "the filters that clean the water we drink seem to be holding more filth than is strictly drinkable"

Slade took the tablet from her and looked at the screen with a thoughtful expression "Darling" he said smiling back at her now "I wouldn't worry your pretty little head about this, I'll take care of it" Slade brought the tablet far out of Felicity's reach as he stood up and walked away intending to 'look into' Arkhams water supply

"I could always ask The Arrow to look into it for me!" Felicity called out boldly after him "rumours say he is still in my…ummm _our _kingdom"

Slade froze at her words before turning toward Felicity "The Arrow is still in Arkham?" he asked more to himself than to his wife as a dark look crossed his face "I think it's time he went back to Starling"

* * *

A few days later, Felicity had asked Slade how the water supply was going since she asked him to check into it, Slade would either change the subject or tell her not to worry and that he had everything handled. Slade failed to return her tablet but Felicity kept a secret one under her bed and would check it every day and the water was slowly getting worse and worse. The Princess decided that it was time she visited the hospitals in her kingdom, keep up appearances and see what she could do to lift her peoples' spirits.

Sending a quick message to The Arrow, Felicity got dressed in a fine dress of purple and white and went out to the car and was driven to the first hospital.

Felicity knew even without looking around that The Arrow was there watching her like always, she smiled as she went in and was escorted to the most recent patience "Hello there" the Princess smiled sweetly at a teenage girl lying in the bed "what's your name?"

"Melinda, Your Highness" the girl smiled at the Princess as she looked at the young girls chart and listed her symptoms

"Weakness in the chest muscles, legs and eye area and trouble breathing" Felicity turned to one of the doctors that escorted her "do you know what's causing this?"

"Your Highness, it is an illness called 'Botulism' a water-borne illness caused by water that is dirty or food that isn't properly handled" The doctor explained sadly looking at the Princess "she is one of 60 people this week"

"Please do all you can" Felicity nodded and smiled at the man before turning her head sharply when a rude voice addressed her

"Yeah, because it's not like _you're _doing anything to help us! You don't care about us anymore! Do you _Your Highness_?!"

Felicity turned to see a man three bed over, apparently with the same illness, the Princess kept her cool as she spoke "That isn't true, I'm here and I want to do whatever I can to ease you and make sure you're all taken care of" she smiled

A few other patience agreed with the first man's comment about the Princess and began to chime in with their own opinions of her and her actions. Felicity tried to cover her face as the doctor escorted her out of the hospital and apologized "Princess, they're not feeling well so maybe that's why they feel –"

"It's fine, just do all you can and I'll come visit again" the Princess hid her tears well but as soon as she got into her car the tears fell and fell hard. Felicity hoped The Arrow wasn't watching her right now but of course he was. He was always watching her.

* * *

Slade greeted his wife home with a hug and a newspaper in his hands "Darling!" he kissed her on the lips before handing her the newspaper "did you see the paper today?"

The picture that greeted Felicity felt like a slap in the face: Oliver was standing in front of the beautiful Notre Dame with a stunning woman with black hair; she could have been a model or an actress or something. Seeing Oliver like that, staring into the eyes of a beautiful woman without a care in the world made her want to scream and shout "See?" Slade smiled "that pompous Prince has moved on and so have you, you don't need him anymore"

"No…no I…looks like I don't need…" Felicity tore her eyes away, her hand reaching into her purse for her phone and without looking at it dialled The Arrow's number. Everything was going wrong and one more thing wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Oliver paced his room up and down holding onto his phone tightly long after the Princess hung up after a brief request to meet with The Arrow "Did she say why she needed you?" Diggle asked suspiciously

"She sounded upset, I'm not sure why but if it's Slade he's going to know what a full quiver of arrows feels like –" the sound of knocking brought him out of his morbid threat long enough to turn from the door, put his mask on and pull his hood up as Diggle opened the door for Felicity, The Arrow had his back to her.

"Your Highness" Diggle bowed politely

"You both know me well enough by now to call me Felicity" the Princess smiled weakly at Diggle and addressed The Arrow "thank you for agreeing to meet me on short notice"

"You sounded upset, are you alright?" The Arrow asked now finally turning to her now that his hood was up over his face "Slade?"

Felicity reached into her bag and pulled out a newspaper and handed it to Diggle to give to The Arrow "This came out today, Oliver has been found" she said with a hint of ice in her voice as The Arrow took the paper from Diggle and looked at the pictures "you were right, he was in Paris and he seems…happy to be away" the annoyance in her voice was clear.

"Can you give us the room please Diggle?" The Arrow asked and watched as his partner bowed to Felicity again and left them alone. He looked at the pictures again before speaking "I found the Prince in Paris, trust me Felicity, these pictures might not look it but hearing and your wedding to Slade has cut him deeply" he explained

"Well, I'm sure those women have more than enough band aids for him!" Felicity snapped angrily "it's like he doesn't miss me anymore!"

"I know for a fact that is _not true_ the Prince misses you every day you're apart from him! Don't believe everything you read, Princess" The Arrow gave the newspaper back to Felicity who couldn't look at him in the eyes "I know this is upsetting but I know that this can't be the only thing, tell me what else is going on?"

"You really want to know? Okay where to start!?" Felicity was letting her emotions rule her actions now but she didn't care "First, the love of my life is sent away so that I can marry a creep, he rapes me nearly every night and doesn't care how much he hurts me. Second, my so called 'husband' has it in for you and I won't let someone else I care about get hurt because of me" The Arrow felt the tiniest hitch in his breath at the second thing but didn't say anything as she continued "Thirdly, there is something going on with my kingdoms water again, I went to the hospital today and there is something infecting my people but would you believe it – they don't care about me anymore! Everything I have done is to protect them and they hate me!" tears fell from her eyes now and her voice started to shake "everywhere I turn someone seems to hate me! And then…and then the icing on the freaking cake is that the love of my life isn't missing me at all"

That last part undid her, Felicity would have fallen to the floor if The Arrow hadn't jumped into catch her, he held Felicity in his arms as she cried, letting out her emotions as sob after sob ripped from her throat. The Arrow made her look at him now as he spoke "Your people are scared and confused, they needed an outlet for their pain and you just happened to be there at the time. Your people still love you. Just like Oliver still does. Just like…I do"

Felicity looked into The Arrows eyes through his mask "You…you love me?"

"Yes, I do. I've loved you ever since I saved you from that explosion and held you in my arms, I loved you even though you will marry the Prince because I want you to be happy" The Arrow cupped her face and decided that he had said way too much and stepped away "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, you're married and you love another I can't –" before he could say anything else, Felicity stepped forward and pressed her mouth lightly to his just quickly feeling his lips on hers before stepping away again this time she was smiling.

"My wedding…Slade and I were married and I said my vows but I wasn't saying them to him, I was saying them to Oliver and then…then somewhere in saying them to Oliver I was saying them to you. I vowed to both of you that night that I would stay by your sides in sickness and in health, til death and I meant it. That night…Slade raped me and he robbed me of my wedding night, I've hated him ever since for that. It should have been Oliver…or you. Not Slade" The Arrow saw something in her eyes that he only knew was mirrored in his own, a burning hunger that seemed to dim as they got closer together "Oliver still loves me but…he isn't here and you are. I love him and you too. If it can't be Oliver then I…I would be honoured if you would…share my wedding night with me" her words found their way into his heart and squeezed it tightly as The Arrow cupped her face and leaned his forehead to hers "please"

"Felicity…" one more word from Felicity's quivering mouth and The Arrow wouldn't be able to stop himself, the woman he loved deeply was asking so much of him yet he burned to give her what she wanted.

"Arrow please" Felicity mewed "please…let me have my wedding night"

That did it.

The Arrow crushed his lips to hers finally letting his emotions rule him as he hands left her face and wrapped around her back. Felicity melted into the kiss, a moan escaping from her lips as her hands found their way up his arms and to his neck under the hood and held him to her. The Arrow knew that this was dangerous, if he wasn't careful she might see him under the hood and promised to make this night about her and making her feel better than ever before; he had to distract her. The Arrow picked Felicity up in his arms, his lips never leaving hers as he lay her down on the bed gently and whispered how much she meant to him, Felicity kissed him harder and lightly tugged on the hood hoping it would fall down.

The Arrow distracted her again with heated kisses down her neck and hummed in approval as she moaned in pleasure when he nibbled at her pulse point "Tonight isn't about me" Felicity could only mew in response "it's about you" she nodded quickly as The Arrow kissed down her neck and between her breasts and further still to her stomach where he lifted her shirt and traced circles around her belly button with his tongue.

Felicity absentmindedly bucked her hips playfully as The Arrow dug his fingers between the skin of her abdomen and her dark blue restricting jeans. A noise somewhere between a cry of pleasure and annoyance escaped her throat as his fingers took hold of her jeans, undid them and slowly pulled them down. On the way back up, The Arrow kissed every inch of her legs, to the insides of her thigh all the way up to the very edge of her underwear, he smiled devilishly as he watched her bucked her hips again when he skipped her core and kissed down her other thigh and leg.  
His fingers lazily traced circles on the edge of her underwear, inches away from where she wanted him, she moaned loudly as his fingers lightly poked their way between her skin and the fabric and touched the edges of her core and then moved away again. The Arrow decided that she had been teased long enough, moved her underwear to the side and giving her one last look before his thumbs touched her core and began to massage it.

Felicity gave a silent scream as his thumbs worked her and felt herself deliciously letting go and melting into his touch, his thumbs working her until one found her overly sensitive bundle of nerves and let out a scream of pleasure. The Arrow wanted her to feel as much pleasure as possible and using the fire he felt within himself stuck out his tongue and lazily dragged it over her and smiled when his ears heard another pleasure moan.

Felicity heard a belt buckle clink softly, then the sound of leather being pulled down and off, she looked up and saw The Arrow leaning over her completely naked from the waist down. She was slightly annoyed when he didn't remove his hood or mask but decided that it didn't matter when she felt him at her centre "Felicity…?" The Arrow was actually asking her permission right now? Felicity answered him with a kiss and changed position to allow him better access and she nodded.  
When their bodies met neither could hold back their pleasure as they kissed passionately and guided each other to a place where only the truest of lovers went.

**A/N: FINALLY! I have been waiting to write this for so long! This chapter made me so happy! Felicity finally got her wedding night!**

**Read and review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Royals Reunited

Oliver splashed his face with cold water from the basin and took a deep slow breath to make sure he was real, that all of this was real. Looking back into the bedroom confirmed it when he saw the princess fast asleep in his bed, naked and with a sheet draped over her. This _was _real and last night _really happened_ and he allowed it to.

Scratch that, _The Arrow _allowed it to happen. Last night he was still The Arrow and not Oliver Queen when they made love but at the time he felt like he didn't care. Felicity had been his completely when she accepted him and loved him like no other. The Arrow and Oliver Queen…he decided that right now was not the time to think about it and wondered how he was going to do the whole 'morning after' thing. As far as Felicity knew, he was The Arrow and how would that look if he was in bed and still wearing his hood in the morning light? Felicity would expect to see his face at least after last night. How was he going to do this?

When Oliver came to a decision he hated himself but knew it had to be done. He would leave a note and then leave her to wake up herself. Oliver made a call to Diggle to bring the car around and hurried around the bedroom to find paper and a pen. Felicity stirred sleepily when she felt him accidently bump the bed, Oliver froze instantly as she lazily called out to The Arrow but then fell back asleep again. Oliver put on his leather pants and Arrow hood but didn't put it up as he sat down at his desk and began to write.

The sleeping woman opened her eyes slowly, feeling happier than she had in a long time. Since long before her wedding in fact. Felicity sat up in bed and smiled when she saw The Arrow sitting at his desk, he was writing something and was already dressed. Felicity pulled the sheet around her and silently got up from the bed and looked at The Arrow again…_he had his hood down!  
_Felicity almost couldn't believe it! Was The Arrow ready to tell her who he really was?! Felicity squinted as the morning sun blazed through the window hitting The Arrow from behind making him look like a silhouette but with the slightest amount of green. Felicity walked closer and reached out to him.

Oliver heard her behind him and quickly turned on his voice modulator "Don't come any closer" he said softly trying not to scare her "please" he stopped writing and put his hood up before standing "how did you sleep?" he asked turning to face her and smiled when he saw the colour return to her cheeks after being pale for so long.

"I slept well, thank you for asking" Felicity nodded awkwardly "uhh what're you writing?" she gestured to the note and watched as The Arrow scrunched it up in his hand

"It's nothing" The Arrow had now taken on a more formal tone that made him cringe inwardly "you can shower in there" he pointed to the bathroom "anything in the fridge is yours, my partner will be waiting out the front with the car to take you back to the palace"

"Where will you be going?" Felicity asked as The Arrow made his way to the door

"I need to go back to Starling, the Prince is returning soon and he'll want to know about what's going on here and I also need to check on the water supply here and see if Starling can help with that too"

"Just like when our power went out" Felicity smiled thankfully "but I…I don't want to go back home"

"Princess, it's best if you do, your husband will be wondering where you are and we both know what he'll do if you keep him waiting any longer" The Arrow nodded towards the shower "I have come up with an alibi for you as to where you have been"

Felicity nodded sadly and went to the bathroom to shower. The hot water soothed her greatly and the towel in there was soft and warm. The Arrow was going back to Starling? How could he leave her? Didn't he know that she needed him to get through the day!? Scolding herself for sounding like some dim-witted girl from a romance novel. The Arrow had to look after his kingdom and Oliver and that was what was most important to her. 

* * *

Slade was pacing his large office up and down as he listened to the news reporter talk about the recent problems with the water systems and growing illness in Arkham. His plan was going well, everyday there was more dirty, yet clean looking, water being drank by the people and more and more were getting sick. A few more days of this and then just when the kingdom was about to lose hope their allies around the world would jump in to save them.

A knock sounded at his door and he gave an order for whoever it was to enter, he smiled when he turned to see his wife "Darling, I missed you today and last night" he hugged her before kissing her passionately

Felicity did her best to kiss him back and then explained "Just a simple dinner alone and I got in late, I also had a doctor's appointment early this morning"

"Good, good I hope everything is okay?" Slade looked like he didn't care as he looked back at the TV and flicked the channel away from the news

"I went to the hospital to see what I could do to help" Felicity said brightly "this water situation is getting pretty bad, don't you think? I was wondering if The Arrow could help but he is nowhere to be found" Felicity sighed "I think he's gone back to Starling"

"Good, we can finally breathe without _him _showing up everywhere" Slade smiled and hugged his wife absentmindedly and the came up with an idea to keep her occupied and out of his hair for a few days "why don't you start a charity for the families and people who have been affected by our bad water? I hate to see you like this baby. You haven't done one of your…galas in ages. It'll be good for you to take your mind off of Prince Oliver and Starling for good."

Felicity thought that was a great idea and silently started to make plans as she kissed Slade goodbye and got out her phone and began to call everyone and quickly began to organise a gala in a few days' time. The gala planner Felicity usually used was ecstatic at planning another gala for the Princess again. Together they spent hours making up plans for invitations, food, music and venue. By that night the invitations were sent out to everyone of importance in Starling and a public invitation was printed in the papers. Felicity opened up her tablet and pressed the email icon, pasted a copy of the invitation in a blank email, typed in the address and sent it off with a huge smile on her face.

Slade was going to regret not looking over her shoulder now. 

* * *

Queen Moira and King Robert welcomed their son home with open arms after he got back from his trip, they didn't press him with questions because they knew why he left. A broken heart was never easy to recover from. They prepared his favourite meals for dinner and left him alone until dinner time knowing that their son needed time alone to heal.

The Prince welcomed the solitude when he and Diggle made it to his room and began to make plans for Arkham and Starling "I'll arrange for Starling to share our water with Arkham until we get to the bottom of this water situation, I know Slade is behind this but we don't know his whole plan"

"I'm sure the Princess will appreciate it but I'm not sure about Slade" Diggle raised a single eyebrow, a buzzing from the Prince's pocket interrupted them and Oliver took out his phone "what is it?"

"An email…from Felicity" a small smile appeared on his face as he read through the email and scanned the invitation briefly before handing the phone to Diggle for him to read "this is the perfect time to tell Arkham that even though we aren't allies anymore, Starling still has their back. I will announce Starling's involvement at the gala right in front of Slade. I can't wait to see his face"

"Or the Princess's face again?" Diggle asked suggestively as they walked out to see the King and Queen and tell them of their plans.

"We will be there too Oliver" Queen Moira smiled and held up her electronic invitation "we all got one"

"That's fantastic! We can all go to Arkham and take part in the Princess's gala" King Robert said happily and quickly set about to make arrangements for the whole family to travel to Arkham "we still have a few days to pack and organise everything"

"That's good Father, because I actually have a plan for Arkham and Starling. Their water situation right now is really bad, I read about it…while I was in Paris, and I want us to share our water with them until they get back on track" Oliver pleaded his plan to his parents and waited for them to respond.

Robert looked to his wife with sympathy "Son, although we like your enthusiasm to help the people of Arkham I don't think it would be appropriate"

"You are Princess Felicity's _ex fiancé _and for you to do this might…might…bring up feelings that are best left in the past" Moira added smoothly "I'm sure the Princess would appreciate the thought nonetheless"

"Feelings? Mother, they need our help!" Oliver nearly roared but kept his voice in check "Arkham needs help and we are going to give it to them! Who cares who I used to be to the Princess, we're still friends and you have your friends' backs no matter what"

The King and Queen gave each other a look as they contemplated the idea. 

* * *

The gala started right on time, there were cars and flashing lights leading up to the royal palace in Arkham. All guests were greeted by the Queen, the Princess and her husband either at the door or inside where there was more room. Princess Felicity was right in her element, shaking hands with everyone and even stopping to take pictures with some guests. Paparrazi took note of her gown and hair jotting it all down so it could go with all the pictures on the papers tomorrow.

Felicity wore her hair half up and half down, curled beautifully with a backless dark green dress that sparkled in the light of the cameras. Slade had picked out a different dress for her but some wine has 'spilled' on it right as she was about to greet her guests and had to change at the last minute into her new favourite 'Arrow-green' dress (as she secretly called it) in a last bit of rebellion to Slade.

The Princess was so caught up with smiling, taking pictures and shaking hands with guests that when she finally had time to get to the food table and reached for a fork she didn't notice when a hand reached for the same mini-quiche as her. Their hands touched and Felicity pulled her hand away and apologised "I'm sorry, you take it Mr…?" her eyes travelled up the persons hand and her mouth went instantly dry as she recognised the arm, body, face and eyes of the love of her life smiled down at her "…O-O-Oliver?!" she managed to stutter when everything started to feel wavy and Oliver started to look shimmer and then she fainted into Oliver's arms.

**A/N: Yes. Yes I know this has been a long time coming, they're finally reunited! I'm not too happy with this chapter but I am happy with where this is going! This was mostly a 'filler' chapter and more juicy stuff is coming i.e a dance, a hushed conversation, a near kiss and great jealousy!**


	14. The Truth

Oliver caught the Princess before she hit the floor and cradled her in his arms only for a moment before he was rudely pushed aside by Slade "Darling? Felicity open your eyes" Slade tried to sound concerned for his wife but Oliver knew better; that this was all for show. Slade ordered a glass of water for the Princess when her eyes fluttered open "here, drink" he said and forced the glass to her lips where she coughed and spluttered on the water

"I'm fine" Felicity sat up and pushed the water and Slade away "I'm fine really, just a little light headed is all"

"You should eat something, Felicity" Oliver said kindly and watched as Slade snapped his head in his direction and snarled

"I'll decide what's good for my wife!"

"Slade!" Felicity took a deep breath and got to her feet "some food would be a good idea, please move" she took a step over to the table again and took a mini quiche between her fingers and put the whole thing in her mouth. Feeling that all the excitement was over, the crowd of people moved away to enjoy the rest of the gala.

Oliver is actually here! Felicity felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach she usually got in his presence and smiled to herself as she ate another quiche despite Slade watching her as he talked to guests. A loving husband would have made sure she was alright, not left her side at all even for a moment…she knew Slade wasn't a loving husband already. Oliver on the other hand was watching her as well but with true concern and love for her. Her heart warmed and felt more alive than she had in days.

Queen Donna came over to her daughter and hugged her tightly asking if she was alright over and over again, asking if she wanted to sit down or have something bigger to eat than just a mini quiche. Felicity let her mother faun over her all the while sneaking glances at Oliver. The Princess silently thanked the Prince but wished she could say more to him without Slade watching.

Queen Donna and the Princess were called to the stage when it was time for their speeches, everyone clapped except for a few of the 'common' people, Felicity took note of them as she took her place at centre of the stage "Ladies and gentlemen! I would like to start by saying thank you for coming and sharing this night with me and my mother" her warm smile faded ever so slightly when she caught sight of Slade giving her a 'look' and corrected herself "and…my loving husband as well. Thank you all for the donations you have made, all of which is going towards those families who have been most effected by the water crisis" applause broke out as Felicity thanked them again and turned to hug her mother and was surprised to see that over her mother shoulder there wasn't Slade walking up to the podium but Oliver.

Felicity and Donna stepped aside clearly confused at what Oliver was doing and noticed when a gentle hush fell over the crowd "Ladies and gentlemen, many of you know me as Prince Oliver of Starling" few people in the crowd nodded while others rolled their eyes disinterested "and I consider Starling and Arkham to be allies, regardless of current events that have taken place" Oliver caught Slade sneering at him and gave a small triumphant smile letting his eyes leave him and settling on Felicity once again "when I found out about the water situation here my heart broke. Arkham has been in trouble before and Starling readily helped then and now, Starling is going to help again. I have arranged for Starling to share our very own water supply with you all until this matter will be resolved" thundering applause took over and Oliver had to shout the last bit of his sentence "I will help you and get to the bottom of this even if it kills me! We're in this together Arkham!"

Felicity couldn't help herself, when Oliver was done talking she raced forward and hugged him tightly, letting fresh tears fall down her face and onto his suit. Oliver held her tightly before quickly and reluctantly letting go "I'm here for you" he whispered into her ear

"I don't know what to say" Felicity wiped away a tear "Oliver I…"

"Yes, yes Darling I think we're all a little speechless at the Princes offer" Slade had appeared next to Queen Donna and was slowly and deliberately clapping his hands "however it is a little unnecessary, don't you think?"

"Unnecessary? I think it's very necessary in these times Slade" Queen Donna said strongly "we need all the help we can get"

"And we will get help Your Majesty" Slade stared at Oliver as he spoke in an annoyed tone about the Prince "from our other allies"

"Well until they can find the time to pitch in why don't we take Oliver up on his offer, we're allies after all and he's here to help" Felicity said boldly and Oliver noticed a tiny flinch from her as Slade reached for her hand and led her away asking to speak in private.

* * *

"What is your problem!?" Felicity asked when they were finally away from her guests "Oliver is our ally and if we need him he's going to be here!"

"He was our ally - WAS - and we have others now who can help us. I can't believe that you invited him here!" Slade roared "you're lucky I don't throw him out!"

"We have been in this crisis for ages now and Starling is the only ally that has come forward and offered to help us! Where are these other allies you keep talking about?!" Felicity waited for Slade to yell again, to say that she was stupid and that she had no idea what she was talking about. His voice never came. His open palm did.

Without even batting an eyelash Slade struck Felicity across the face. The slap silenced her before Slade's hand cruelly took hold of her chin and forced her to look at him.

* * *

Oliver watched as Slade took Felicity and led her away, everything about Slade screamed possessive and angry, it was the way he held Felicity's wrist in a vice like grip, his eyes and voice that set Oliver on edge. He followed them with Diggle close behind.

Outside the door Oliver couldn't hear much, muffled voices talking about help and allies and then, much to Oliver's horror, the unmistakable sound of a blow. Oliver's blood boiled and every nerve in his body told him to break down the door and kill Slade, it was only when he felt Diggle's hand on his arm that Oliver snapped out of it and realised that he was about to kick down the door.

"I know man, I know" Diggle looked like he was barely containing his own anger as he tried to calm Oliver "there's nothing you can do now"

"I said I would protect her!" Oliver screwed up his hands into fists as Diggle guided him away

"The Arrow said that, Oliver"

"The Arrow and I said that to her and if I can't keep that promise then what am I doing?" Oliver growled as they made their way back to the gala "I'll handle this tonight" he plastered a fake smile on his face as his mother finally caught him "Mother" he hugged her briefly as she kissed his cheek

"Darling, I did say not to do that" Queen Moira looked around at the people eating, drinking and talking "well, what's done is done now" she admitted defeat "I can't tell you how to run your life, let's see how the papers take this"

"Yes, mother. It's done now and we're going to help Arkham, starting now" Oliver said sternly before pulling out his phone and dialling a number from Starling and began a long conversation.

* * *

Slade looked into Felicity's eyes as he held her firmly in place "You will listen to me and be a good little wife or your mother will get sick again, is that what you want?"

Felicity's eyes flashed with new determination, felt a fire glow and then burst throughout her entire body as she pushed Slade away roughly "You have hurt my kingdom, turned my people against me and threatened my mothertwice now!" she couldn't stop herself as her voice grew louder "you don't scare me anymore!"

Felicity stormed out of the room and quickly found a waiter and guzzled a whole glass of champagne while looking for Oliver, who was on the phone and walked to him, grabbing another glass of champagne without taking her eyes off of him.

Oliver was stunned when Felicity grabbed his phone with her free hand, skulled her glass whilst hanging up on who he was talking to and, while batting her eyelashes at him, asked him to dance. Oliver knew that Felicity being in this state wasn't the greatest thing, what with her near empty stomach and all, and she wasn't in her right mind to make good decisions. She was hurt, drunk and vulnerable. One side of his mind told him to stop her, take her away from the party and protect her while the other half knew that when they danced, their bodies would be touching and she would be smiling. Hating himself, but only slightly, Oliver took her outstretched hand as she led him to the floor.

Thankfully the music was soft and didn't require any fast moves as Oliver took the Princess in his arms as they began to sway. Oliver could see the flashes from the cameras taking their pictures were being taken but he didn't care right now, all that mattered was Felicity.

"Oliver, thank you so much for your speech and helping my kingdom even though I…have Slade" Felicity held Oliver a little tighter as they swayed

"We're allies Felicity, we're here for each other" Oliver smiled at her kindly even though her eyes were bloodshot with tears "if you need me for anything you can call me"

"And I can call The Arrow too!" Felicity said excitedly "did you know he was here while you were in Paris?"

Oliver exhaled slowly concealing his mild anger "I read something about that while I was gone, yes I remember now"

"I umm…I saw the pictures" Felicity said sadly "you looked like you were…fine"

"Felicity" Oliver discreetly rolled his eyes "can we…not talk about this here? Please?"

"The Arrow was here while you were gone. He took care of a few things while you were in Paris"

Seeing that Felicity wasn't going to let up, Oliver sighed before leading her away from the dance floor and down a hall to an empty room. Oliver led Felicity over to the window seat and sat her down, watching with annoyance as she swayed clearly having drunk more than her fair share of alcohol on an empty stomach. Oliver hated seeing her like this and hated knowing that he was the cause. Slade was hurting her and her kingdom and only The Arrow could properly do anything about it.

"Did you have fun with them?" Felicity's voice broke through his thoughts and Oliver looked down at her, Felicity looked even more broken than before if that were even possible "I saw the girls, they were pretty"

"Felicity…there's something I –"

Felicity quickly cut him off, her pain fuelling her words "Because I was here, home and I got married. I'm happily married!"

"I know and I don't want that to come between us" Oliver took her hand as she continued on as if he hadn't said anything

"Slade is the perfect husband! He is kind, caring, considerate and such a gentle lover!" the sarcasm was pouring out now "he is totally involved in my plans to help my kingdom"

"Felicity why don't we talk about something –"

"And those girls you were with…so happy for you by the way…and The Arrow…The Arrow was here, he saved me time and time again you know!" Felicity pointed accusingly at Oliver now "and you were having fun in Paris! So much fun! While The Arrow…and I…" a strangled sob escaped her throat "we…"

Oliver listened intently and leaned forward to hear more gesturing her to go on

"Oliver I…I haven't been the best wife. Slade isn't who he makes out to be and I'm so miserable" tears fell from her eyes now "and you were so happy being away in Paris with model after leggy model! And The Arrow, he was here for me, he helped me and showed me what a man should be! I…I love him and I still love you and I hate my husband!"

Oliver wrapped his arms around her as she started really sobbing; everything she had been through came to the surface. He had to pretend he was hearing it for the first time as he rubbed her back as she talked and cried for ages into the night; the gala and all the guests completely forgotten. It was only them right now.

Felicity started to talk about The Arrow and all the work he had done for Arkham, how he had been there for her when she needed him and when she found the pictures of Oliver in Paris, she had run to him.

"The Arrow…he…he and I slept together. I cheated on my husband! I'm so confused! Oliver I…I can't do this anymore! I'm done!" she flailed her hands about so wildly that Oliver had no choice but to catch them and pin them to his chest as she became more and more distressed "The Arrow is gone back to Starling, I'm married and alone and I can't be happy!"

"Yes you can!" Oliver said determinedly and made her look at him in the eyes "you deserve to be happy and I'm sorry I was in Paris, I'm sorry that you have had to go through this but did you know I'm happy The Arrow was there for you! You needed comfort from someone you loved and I'm happy it was with him"

Felicity felt love slowly melt into her as she listened to Oliver speak only thr truth.

"The Arrow will be there for you and so will I, I'll help you as much as I can and I'll protect you from Slade because I love you, Felicity" Oliver smiled to himself as he looked up after finally having said it as Oliver and not as The Arrow. He felt giddy and excited, he said it again "I love you Felicity. I love you so much! I'm here for you and my heart is yours" he looked down after his confession expecting to see Felicity smiling, crying with joy? Anything. What he saw though was his Princess leaning against the window seat completely passed out.

Oliver smiled and took off his jacket and covered her with it and, in a moment of sheer boldness, leant forward and ghosted his lips over hers "I'm The Arrow" he whispered "I love you" before kissing her sweetly.

Oliver jumped when he felt Felicity mold her lips to his and kiss him back.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Oliver FINALLY told Felicity! *screaming***

**let me know what you guys think! **


	15. Now You See Me

Felicity awoke slowly from her dream feeling confused. Oliver had been kneeling next to her proclaiming his love and then…then he said something about The Arrow. His lips had been on hers and she accepted it.

Oliver and The Arrow. They loved her and she loved them but…there was _something _here that she was missing.

The Princess suddenly grew panicked as she sprang out of her bed (how had she gotten here? Did Oliver take her to bed? Slade?) and rushed out the door only thinking of the party but was stopped by a servant "Are you alright Your Highness?"

"Yes, yes I just, just had to rest a little" Felicity motioned to the stairs "I didn't miss too much did I?"

"Your Highness?" the servant gave the Princess a confused look as she explained that Prince Oliver had found her asleep and had instructed some of the palace guards to her room. Slade had been in to check on her for only a few minutes before returning to the party. Felicity hated herself for getting drunk and then passing out and to have Oliver find her like that?! Felicity needed to find her mother and apologise.

Oliver had instructed the palace guards? Gave them an order? They were still loyal to him after everything. This thought warmed her.

On her way to see the Queen, Slade sprang out of the shadows and caught her arm with his large hand and snarled "Last night you embarrassed me" he struck her across the face and smiled as her cheek was stained red "you _danced _with _him _and acted like a _common whore_!" the back of his hand collided with her other cheek and Slade didn't try to catch her as the blow sent Felicity to the ground.

"At least Oliver is trying to help! What are you trying to do!?" Felicity screamed as she picked herself up off the ground and eyed him angrily "Oliver is back, he is here to stay and I'll be helping him help MY kingdom, just try to stop me"

Slade let her walk away seething with rage and saw that even though his blows were still evident on her cheek, he saw that she was hardly bothered by them at all. Oliver had promised to share his kingdoms water with Arkham, Slade had wanted to kill the slimy prick right then and there, however such an act wouldn't make for the best outcome in his plans. Even though his _wife _wasn't acting like the docile wife he wanted, he had little time to deal with her now. Slade and his allies were meeting soon to discuss the 'minor setback' that was Prince Oliver of Starling.

* * *

Felicity stomped down the stairs, ignoring the shocked stares of the servants and refusing the cool damp cloth to sooth her red cheek Felicity got out her phone and punched in The Arrow's number and sent a text:

_We need to meet _NOW.  
_I'll be at your hotel room in twenty mins._

The Princess hurriedly got into a car and gave the diver strict instructions on where to go and to speak of this to no one. Felicity hated acting like this. She was never this strict and never gave orders of silence, she always trusted her servants and they trusted her.

Oliver picked up his phone when a text came through and looked concerned "Felicity wants to meet" he told Diggle as he showed him the text

"Nothing on what it's about?"

"No, but I better suit up" Oliver reached into his case and pulled out the Arrow suit and raced to the bathroom just as he heard Felicity knock on the door harshly.

"Your Highness" he heard Diggle say pleasantly as Felicity walked into the room and asked for The Arrow "he's just in the bathroom, I'm sure he'll be out in a minute"

Oliver took off his casual clothes and proceeded to put on the suit, he made a list in his head as he put each item of clothing on: green pants, socks and boots, jacket, hood…hood? HOOD?! Oliver looked around frantically for his green hood and then mentally slapped himself; he must have dropped it on his rush to the bathroom! Felicity was waiting for The Arrow to come out and he couldn't face her like this! Not now!

"Umm…are you nearly done in there? We have something to talk about" Felicity tried to sound polite but her annoyance slipped through

"Sorry Felicity, be out in a minute" Oliver had put his voice modifier on "you can talk if you want" he sounded pathetic as he tried to think of something to do to get out of this. Felicity, on the other hand, didn't need any prodding and launched into what had happened.

"Well, last night, I don't know if Oliver told you, but my mum and I held this gala to raise money for all the sick people in my kingdom – not that they're happy with me right now – because the water has been poisoned. Oliver has said that Starling and Arkham will share water until all of this can be resolved…I…I think I made a fool of myself last night and –"

"Princess, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to do it for me no questions asked" Oliver said through the voice modifier "I need you to turn away from the door and close your eyes"

Felicity was confused but did as he asked and turned away from the door, she spoke up louder when her back was turned "Can I still talk?" a small chuckle riddled with playful annoyance met her and she took that as a yes and carried on "well anyway, Starling and Arkham are sharing water now, Oliver is doing all he can and he is just so amazing…"

Oliver opened the door an inch or so and almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw her back to him, now to slowly inch out and get the hood. Oliver started moving as Felicity became quiet.

"I don't know what I'm doing" she sounded sad and lost "you and I…you gave me my wedding night and I…I love you for that but Slade is my husband and I still love Oliver" Felicity began to flail her hands about as she rambled faster and faster in her confusion, moving her head this way and that so much that Oliver was scared that she would turn around

"Please stop moving" Oliver pleaded as he came closer and closer to his case but Felicity didn't seem to hear him

"I don't really need this right now!" Felicity huffed and Oliver could hear the pain in her voice "all I want is to save my kingdom and I need some help. I know that I have Oliver and you but…I…I just don't know if I –"

Felicity had opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling in all her flailing and had absent-mindedly tilted her head and in her peripheral vision saw the reflection of a man in the mirror wearing all green except for his face. Instinctively, Felicity froze and turned to face them at lightning speed.

* * *

"I'm sorry Gentlemen" Slade was putting on the charm for his allies as they looked at him from behind their screens "but there has been a minor setback"

"_Setback? What is setback?_" A man with a greying beard asked curiously

"_You tell us we help you then we get paid. That was the deal. Where is the money?!_" Asked another man sharpening a large knife from another screen

"Please Gentlemen, you'll get your money. I'm sending you two pictures of the two setbacks now; one is a real man and the other…well…a vigilante. They are both interfering with our plans for us and I need them gone" Slade sent through pictures to the allies "and one more thing" he sent through another picture "_she _will eventually get in my way if she gets too pushy, she is getting to nosey for her own good, just watch her for now and don't engage. Do we understand each other?"

All nodded in agreement and signed off.

* * *

Time stopped. The air felt thicker than was possible. Tension was high.

Felicity could only see out of her peripheral vision; too scared to fully face The Arrow. Oliver could feel the fear mixed with butterflies rise and swarm in his stomach, Felicity had seen him, had disobeyed him and _seen him_! What was he going to do now? What was _Felicity _going to do?

"I don't believe it"

Felicity's voice was hardly above a whisper, so light that Oliver wasn't fully sure if he heard it and when she did finally turn to face him his heart broke. Felicity stared back at him with a hurt that was so strong he could feel it coming off her in waves

"Oliver?"

Her voice broke as she came forward, getting quicker and more determined with each step, he stood his ground even when Felicity finally stopped and looked at him up and down; taking the sight of him all in. Oliver wanted to speak, to say that he was sorry but no words came to him until Felicity's voice shook as the only words she had the power to say reached his ears

"I can't believe it"

Felicity launched herself at him.

**A/N: I'm sorry I have not updated in a while. Life and personal problems got in the way. Felicity now KNOWS who Oliver really is! And…she attacks him? Out of hate? Betrayal? Love?**

**A/N2: Again, I'm sorry that this took so long to upload. If you have any questions, ideas, gripes, moans, groans about anything please feel free to leave a review or PM me on here.**

**A/N3: Sorry about Diggle, I kind of forgot about him so just imagine Oliver asked him to give them the room before he realised his hood was missing.  
**


	16. The Truth (Ripped Away)

"Just awful" Queen Donna said to herself as the TV screen showed her the recent burglaries. People stealing things was rare but these were getting more and more frequent but it was what they were stealing that bothered the Queen. They were stealing water. Prices had gone up in stores and things were getting frustrating with the spreading illness – a bottle of water was now going for almost $50 and anything bigger than a litre was well over $100 even with the kingdom of Starling sending them water every couple of days.

Donna had heard Felicity leaving in a huff this morning, something had happened with Slade and she made a note to talk to her daughter about it.

Felicity had been so busy that the Queen had taken on some of her responsibilities. Donna looked at her watch and cursed herself! She was late to the new hospital being built! Asking a nearby servant if they could bring a car around for her, Donna sprang down the stairs and reached her hand to open the door when it opened itself.

"Good morning, Mother" Slade gave Donna a warm smile but it was laced with hate "where are you off to?"

"Please Slade, you don't have to call me that" she hated when he called her 'Mother' "I'm just off to see how the new hospital is coming along" Donna dropped his gaze and went to her car and to her annoyance Slade followed her "do you know where my daughter is?" Donna asked as she slid into her car seat

"I have an idea of where she might be" Slade knew that she would be with Oliver working together to try and stop him but he had it all under control. He needed leverage and now, looking at the beautiful queen, he knew just what to do "do you want me to accompany you?" he asked politely

"No thank you, I have it under control" Donna shut the door hurriedly and the driver sped away to the hospital.

Slade smiled as the car went out of sight and took out his phone. With the morning sun beating down on him he had to squint at his phone but managed to type in a message to Felicity ordering her home and that there was something she needed to see. Still grinning he put his phone to his ear now and spoke into it "I have a new Target, everything will soon be in place. Wait for my signal"

* * *

"Your Highness! Queen Donna can we get a statement?!"

"Your Majesty, exactly how hard are you and the Princess working to solve the water problem?"

"Can we expect the water prices to rise even more?"

The queen smiled as the cameras swarmed her car and demanded answers, with a smile on her face Donna got out of the car and waved to them all as they stepped back when her bodyguard ushered them back. Donna addressed them "Princess Felicity and I are doing all that we can to ease this crisis. With Starling helping by giving us water we can be sure in saying that we are not without friends and resources to help us" With a nod she walked from the car and inside the newly built hospital and met with the foreman.

A man watched as the Queen approached yet was on the phone, after a quick "Yes sir" he hung up and shook her hand before kissing it politely.

"Your Highness"

"Very nice to meet you. I am aware that more construction is underway for this hospital?" The overseer guided Donna further into the hospital "I apologize for my daughters absence, she is currently working with Prince Oliver on another tactic to help our kingdom. I'll be the only one here today"

The foreman looked confused but nodded anyway and talked about all the new plans for the building: new flooring, a whole new wing for ICU patients with extra living areas for their families if they needed treatment into the future, a yard where the kids could play and a large kitchen being put in for the families so it would be like a home away from home.  
Donna nodded along with what he was saying, making comments and taking notes for Felicity.

As the tour went on, the Queen couldn't help but notice that the foreman was very popular among his workmates, they were all looking at him expectantly and every few minutes or so the foreman would look at his phone as if it would ring right then and there.

"Are you alright, sir?" Donna asked. 

* * *

Oliver watched Felicity intently as she walked toward him, he put himself into a defensive stance but it wasn't needed. Instead of attacking him, Felicity flung her arms around Oliver so tightly and said his name over and over again in a soft breathy voice.

Oliver – _her Oliver _– was The Arrow. He had saved her multiple times, helped her kingdom and had shown her what true love could be. Oliver.

"I…I don't…I don't believe this" Felicity pulled back and looked him up and down "you're The Arrow?"

Oliver only gave a soft nod in response and searched Felicity's face for any signs of panic, the idea that she might go into shock or get angry with him. Felicity knew his secret and now he could finally stop lying to her.

Felicity's face dropped into a smile but it was as if she had finally understood a confusing joke someone had told her as she exhaled heavily before giving a breathy laugh "Everything about you just became so unbelievably clear!"

Oliver was confused "It has?" he asked trying to understand

"Yes! All those times I would watch you on TV and you would kind of…'slip out' of yourself when you thought that the camera wasn't looking when you were talking to Diggle" a light started to shine within her as she thought more and more about this "and that time I caught you with that Isabelle girl at my party!"

"Felicity…I" Oliver couldn't think of anything to say as he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through as The Arrow and as Oliver"

Felicity happily flung herself into his arms again and said tearfully "Don't you dare apologise for anything" and then she said something that _really _surprised him: "let's work on saving our kingdom"

Oliver was amazed at Felicity. After everything she had been through, losing him, having to marry Slade, having to endure his beatings when she 'misbehaved' and then expected to go to his bed every night and now finding out that Oliver was The Arrow. It was a lot to take in and after all of that she was still smiling and ready to have him help her save the kingdom.

Oliver really did love her.

A small pinging noise broke Felicity apart from Oliver and she looked at her phone. Slade was messaging her:

_Come home now. There's something I want you to see._

Her stomach tightened "What is it?" Oliver asked anxiously as he saw Felicity's face drop

"Slade, he wants me home, I have to go home"

Oliver hated that she had to leave him and go back to that man but there was nothing he could do, for now he had to wait until the right moment to strike. Oliver told Felicity he would go and change and then escort her home, he made sure to take his time.

Felicity stormed in to the palace uncaring of how she looked to the servants as she called for Slade "Okay, I'm home, what do you want me to see?" she then looked around for her mother "Mum? Are you here? I wanted to go over those hospital notes you got from today" she looked around some more before finding Slade in the TV room "I'm here now what is it?"

"Darling!" Slade greeted his wife pleasantly before turning on the TV "I just wanted you to see this."

Slade directed Felicity's gaze to the TV where there was a live broadcasting of the hospital her mother was reviewing.

"Slade what's going on?"

The foreman looked at his phone again as he went on explaining all the work that had to be done, Donna noticed that he still looked at his phone and all his work mates were looking to him for what seemed like guidance…but to what?

"Is everything Okay?" Donna asked "you keep looking at your phone?"

"I wanted you to see this" Slade turned the TV volume up and then typed something into his phone and sent it:

_Now._

* * *

"Everything is fine Your Highness" the foreman nodded politely "see here? The plumbing still needs work, it's all leaking and that simply will not do for the people" Donna could see that the man was trying to distract her and became puzzled when his phone beeped.

All the other workers suddenly leapt up when the foreman started to shout in another language.

"I want you to see this" Slade grasped Felicity's arm tightly and forced her to look at the screen where a reporter was quickly placing her finger over her mic and then listening, she turned abruptly turned when the hospital became engulfed in flames.

"I want you to see what you have done!" Slade screamed as Felicity silently fell to the floor in total shock.

The Queen tried to run but her eyes were burning from the smoke, fear ripped from her throat as she screamed for help, the foreman had hit her over the head and then ran along with all his men. They left her to die.

"Fe…Felicity, my baby…" she chocked before collapsing to the burning floor.

* * *

Felicity stared at the screen, she saw burning bodies of all the workers and the foreman but not the one person she loved most in the world. Her mother, the queen had yet to come out. Fear boiled up inside her as Felicity willed her mother to come out of the building _come on Mum! Come on!_

"This is what you get for defying me! This is YOUR FAULT!" Slade pulled Felicity roughly to her feet and shook her, his fingers digging so deep into Felicity's shoulders he knew she would have bruises. Slade _wanted _her to hurt.  
It was only a few seconds when Slade's phone started to ring again and a servant came in for the princess about the news; Felicity had clearly already heard.

The servant watched as Slade left the princess in a heap on the ground, hurriedly leaving the room to answer his call, Felicity wept where Slade had dropped her uncaring if the servant saw her crying. The tears were silent as Felicity came to terms with what had happened: Slade had killed her mother, the queen was gone.

A blood curdling scream tore from deep within Felicity and she screamed again and again until her voice stopped working and everything went black.

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to upload. Recently I have noticed that this story is lacking quality, I reread the first few chapters and they are long and full of detail that makes you feel things and I just don't think my writing lately is what you all deserve. I'll try to be better but it make take a while if I want it to be as good as you all deserve.**

A/N2: THE QUEEN IS DEAD?! This means that Felicity will soon be queen! She'll have more power, but then Slade might be king! No one wants that!

As always read and review!


	17. Plans

**A/N: I wouldn't really call this an entire chapter – more of an add-on that I had trouble fitting in with the previous chapter. I hope you like it.**

It had been a few days since Queen Donna had died. All the servants and butlers tiptoed around their Princess who mostly stayed in her room; they would keep an eye on her by coming to give her regular meals and encourage her to eat. They cancelled all her public appearances and appointments until further notice and Felicity thanked them every day but her voice reached them flat and emotionless.

The Public were beginning to get restless again. Disease was still running wild in the kingdom and now with the queen dead and not even a hint of a coronation for the Princess anytime soon; the people of Arkham doubted their princess even more. Felicity couldn't even think about her mother or what had happened. She simply shut down as she lay in her bed refusing to see anyone. Not even Oliver when he came to her room to offer comfort.

Felicity had noticed that Oliver had a wild look about him as if he were full of adrenaline and he was talking really fast and begging her to understand "What more could I possibly understand?!" She cried at him when he came to her "my mother is DEAD! DEAD!" Her voice was so unlike her, so much so that it nearly broke his heart.

"But Felicity! You have to listen to me! It's important" Oliver begged again as Felicity called the guards to escort the prince away

Felicity only slammed the door on him and listened to his screams of protest. Felicity needed time, time to come to terms with that had happened, Oliver would have to wait; as would his priceless information. 

* * *

Slade was fed up. It had been a week since Donna had that terrible accident – he laughed to himself – and the princess was _still _moping about in her room! Time to move on! Time to go ahead with his plans which had been delayed enough. If he had to, he would organise a coronation _himself _and he and Felicity would be king and queen; the people would love them again when he saved the kingdom.  
Slade walked faster with excitement but when he got closer and closer to Felicity's room he noticed something odd. Over the past week, Felicity's room and the surrounding wing of the castle were hushed and subdued with the servants scurrying about trying to avoid their princess but now: there was music playing, laughter and voices talking merrily.

Something wasn't right.

Slade opened the door to Felicity's room and was nearly taken aback at the atmosphere. The curtains were drawn wide open letting the sunlight in, there was music playing from a small radio, servants were in the room holding lists of names, places and all different things and Slade took a closer look at them. They were lists of relatives of the princess that had passed away and where they were all buried, Slade became confused and asked what was going on.

Felicity turned to see her husband and smiled at him as she practically skipped over to Slade, still holding a list of foods and clothing in her hand "Husband!" she cried happily although it was laced with sarcasm "you're just in time!"

"Time for what?"

"We have much to plan. Sadly my mother's funeral arrangements have been put on hold to make way for my coronation. I know that for the past week I haven't been in the best mood or the best princess but the show must go on!" she waved the list in front of his face "I'm planning my coronation!"

"Our coronation? I was just coming to talk to you about that" Slade was finally happy with his wife "I didn't expect you to be so happy about it given the circumstances but yes, you're right, the show must go on"

Felicity clearly wasn't listening to him as she started talking to another servant and organising a venue for the coronation "oh, you won't be needed husband" she waved him away "Oliver is helping me save my kingdom remember?" she looked passed Slade to see Oliver standing in the doorway beaming to pride "do you have those times I asked about?" she asked him

"Yes of course Princess" Oliver completely ignored Slade's malicious stare as he walked to Felicity "you know I'm more than happy to help"

"What is going on here?" Demanded Slade feeling left out and getting angrier by the minute "someone better start talking!"

"Of course darling" Felicity switched her gaze between Slade and Oliver "Oliver, would you give us the room please?"

Oliver didn't like the idea but decided that it was best and ushered out all the servants and shut the door leaving Slade and Felicity alone together. Felicity just smiled back sweetly.

"Is this going to take long? I have a coronation to plan"

"I understand that the funeral is something that has to be done but the coronation was something _we _would do together. To be king and queen of Arkham"

"Actually, it's just me who's going to be coroneted. Just a queen. No king to speak of" Felicity still had that mocking sweet smile on her face as she flicked through pages on her tablet and shoved it in his face. It was her family tree and his next to each other "in my bloodline there is royal after royal after royal. It's in my blood to become queen" she enhanced Slade's family tree and pointed smartly "on yours…well would you look at that! No royal bloodline at all!"

"I _will _be coroneted with you and we will be _king and queen_!" Slade started to roar but Felicity matched his rage

"Even if you _were _to be coroneted with me – _only I _would be queen and you would be _royal consort _and have no 'real' title or power. Poor Slade" Felicity gave a mock pout and pretended to cry "wah!"

Slade cut her off by slapping the tablet out of her hands to grasping her firmly pulling her to him so they were nose to nose "You have been a thorn in my side from day one princess! I have waited years for this day and you will not ruin this for me!" Slade dug his fingers deep into Felicity's arms and smiled at her cry of pain "I will be king and you will be the dutiful queen and you will answer to me!"

A loud bang startled them and Slade sprang from Felicity to see Oliver in the doorway again, before Felicity could blink Oliver was in front of her "we told you to leave _boy _this is none of your business" Slade spat but that was all he said before Oliver threw a punch in his face. The blow was enough to knock Slade off his feet. Felicity stared in shock as Oliver began to speak:

"You lay a hand on the_ future queen _again and you'll have more than a black eye to deal with! Now get out!"

Slade knew that Oliver's time would come and for now listened to the stupid prince and left them grumbling to himself and holding his face.

Oliver immediately turned to Felicity and cupped her face "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he began to look her over hoping that he would find anything that would cause too much damage

"Oliver, I'm okay, it's not the worst he's done to me" Felicity put on a brave face and smiled at him "I can't worry about him now, I have a coronation to plan and plans for the funeral need to be cancelled…given the circumstances" Felicity smiled brightly "I do wish my mother would be there though and I wish you would have told me sooner!" 

* * *

**THE DAY OF THE QUEENS DEATH**

Everything was chaos, dust and parts of the building were everywhere, people were screaming and crying out for help. The Arrow burst out of the shadows and ran toward the building guiding others to safety and ordering those well enough to help out while he went inside. An explosive arrow cleaned the way for him as he searched for the queen calling out her name.

"QUEEN DONNA!? DONNA?" He searched through the building until a flash of gold caught his eye and he ran over to it, rolling over the body carefully after pulling it out from the rubble "Donna?" he asked searched the still woman's face.

The woman stirred slowly in his arms "I found the queen, I'm getting her out of here" The Arrow said into his com and he searched the queens body for injuries, she stirred again and opened her eyes to look at him

"Ol…Oliver?"

_Oliver? How does she know who I…? _Oliver was puzzled until he realised that a familiar tugging on his head was gone, his hood was not on his head and the queen now knew who he was! "Your Majesty…" Oliver tried to come up with an excuse but the queen blacked out and went limp in his arms. This awkward conversation would have to wait for another day.

"Diggle! The queen is hurt really bad…I think she might need a trip to the spa"

Diggle was relieved they found the queen and immiedatly looked up a private jet The Arrow occasionally used "Nanda Parbat here we come" 

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Oliver, please I told you to leave me alone!" after having the guards escort him out, Oliver merely waited for nightfall before climbing up to Felicity's window asking that she talk to him "No!" she said again.

"But your mother is alive! I saved her!"

"What? No, my mother is dead I saw the building explode!"

"Felicity, I know this is a lot to take in right now but you have to trust me. Your mother is alive, she is safe somewhere far away where she can heal" Oliver explained softly as he saw a flicker of hope in Felicity's eyes "she just can't come home right now"

"My coronation will be in a few days, I'll be queen and" Felicity visibly swallowed "Slade will be king…or royal consort since there is no royal blood in his line, I'm having others work on that for me while I plan my mother's funeral too"

Oliver reached in to his pocket and pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of her mother. Donna was covered up to her chin with a soft looking white blanket, her hair was messy and her face was a little banged up with bruises and scrapes but she was the queen; Felicity's mother.

"Mother?" Felicity took the phone from Oliver and stared at it for a few minutes "my mother is alive? Can I see her? Where is she?"

"I'm afraid she isn't in Arkham, or even in the same country. I assure you, Queen Donna is safe and will be here in a few months after she is healed. Without a queen, Arkham is pretty much defenceless and you need to become queen. Your mother would be so proud of you, no she _will _be proud of you when she sees what you're becoming. Donna will come back, I promise you"

Oliver held Felicity then as she started to shake, still slightly unbelieving at the news that her mother was alive.

"My mother is alive" Felicity pulled away slightly to look at Oliver and kissed him sweetly "thank you Oliver, you've saved my family again"


End file.
